SAO: Twist of Faith
by Zadrik
Summary: Tratando de contestar lo que muchos nos preguntamos ¿Que habría pasado si Sachi no hubiera muerto? Aquí en esta realidad alterna, Kirito es capaz de salvar a Sachi. Pero ¿Acaso habrá podido salvarla de su fatídico destino para siempre o solo ha retrasado lo inevitable?
1. Chapter 1

**¡_HOLA! ESTE ES EL PRIMER FANFIC QUE HAGO DE SAO, ESPERO LES GUSTE. OJALA PUEDAN DEJAR ALGÚN COMENTARIO. PRONTO SUBIRÉ MÁS CAPÍTULOS_**

**S****WORD ART ONLINE: TWIST OF FATE**

**CAPITULO I: Cambiando el Destino**

_**Piso 27 de Aincrad, 12 de junio 2024**_

Aquel día Keita fue a comprar una pequeña casa para el gremio. Todos estábamos muy contentos y animados. Mientras esperábamos que nuestro líder regresara, Tetsuo sugirió que fuéramos al calabozo para juntar algo de dinero y darle una bienvenida sorpresa a Keita. Fue así que los cinco miembros del gremio Los Gatos Negros de la Luna Llena entramos a un calabazo donde jamás habíamos estado. Todos excepto yo. Por supuesto yo no podía decirles eso. Ellos pensaban que mi nivel estaba cerca del 20 como el de ellos, pero en realidad mi nivel era de 48. Todo iba marchando bien. Trate de guiarlos sin que lo notaran por las zonas seguras y con menor nivel de dificultad. Ya habíamos reunido una considerable cantidad de "col" la moneda que se usa en Aincrad. Estábamos dirigiéndonos a la salida cuando Hideki, uno de los miembros de nuestro equipo vio un cofre de tesoro. Estaba dentro de una cámara que no tenía puerta ni guardias. Parecía una oportunidad perfecta. Pero yo sabía que no era así.

-Esperen – dije tratando de detener a mis amigos que se dirigían hacia el cofre – ya hemos ganado suficiente dinero. No necesitamos más.

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo? – Preguntó Tetsuo –No hay ningún guardia, no pasará nada malo. ¿O acaso hay algo que sabes y no quieres decirnos?

\- Yo….yo creo que no se ve muy seguro – contesté.

\- No te preocupes – me dijo Tetsuo – yo iré adelante, que Sachi se quede en medio y tu cuida nuestra retaguardia por si algún monstruo aparece.

No pude convencer a Tetsuo, ni tampoco a los demás de que aquello era una mala idea. Y justo cuando estuve a punto de revelarles la verdad acerca de mí, una alarma sonó muy fuerte. La entrada que antes no tenía puerta ahora estaba cerrada. Quedamos atrapados en aquella habitación que pronto cambio a una tonalidad roja. Sin perder un segundo más les indique que usarán sus cristales de tele transportación. Pero no funcionaron. La trampa no nos dejó escapar. Y así comenzó la verdadera desesperación y el terror.

Todo pasó muy rápido, los enemigos llegaban por todas partes. El primero en caer fue Hideki. No tuvo oportunidad contra los golems de alto nivel que nos atacaron. Después le siguió Sora nuestro lancero, quien fue rodeado rápidamente por los enemigos. Ni siquiera Tetsuo que era casi tan fuerte como Keita, pudo sobrevivir. Solo quedábamos Sachi y yo.

-¡Sachi! – Le grité – Quédate atrás de mí.

-S-sí – contestó llorando.

Use todas las habilidades de espada que tenía disponible y puse todo mi empeño para salvar a Sachi. Ella a pesar de que estaba asustada y llorando estuvo curándome con cristales y pociones. Cuando finalmente derroté al último enemigo la alarma dejó de sonar. Aun cansados y tristes, Sachi y yo salimos de aquel lugar lo más rápido que pudimos.

Aun no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. No, más bien me negaba a creerlo. Aquella trampa en la que habíamos caído costó la vida de nuestros amigos. Fue solo por muy poco que Sachi y yo pudimos sobrevivir. Ella y yo nos quedamos recostados junto a una pared afuera del calabozo. Ella seguía temblando entre mis brazos, mientras sollozaba sin parar. Lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla fuertemente.

Sabía que en cuanto ella supiera la verdad me odiaría. Después de todo yo era el culpable de las muertes de nuestros amigos. Si tan solo no les hubiera ocultado la verdad, habría podido advertirles y evitar esta masacre. Solo pude salvar a Sachi. Hice lo que pude para protegerlos a todos, pero solo pude salvarla a ella.

-Kirito...Kirito... - me decía Sachi con voz muy tenue sin dejar de llorar - ¿Por qué...? ¡¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?!

Yo no podía responder. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no dejaba que las palabras salieran a flote. En realidad quería decirle la verdad. Pero no pude. Tuve miedo de que me odiara por ello.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos Sachi y yo recostados uno con el otro. Pero finalmente cuando Sachi no pudo llorar más. Nos retiramos hacia la ciudad.

Llegamos a la posada donde nuestro gremio se hospedaba. Sachi estaba muy cansada y se quedó dormida en una silla, así que la recosté en la cama de mi habitación. La mire fijamente y acaricie su cabello. Esa quizá sería la última vez que la vería. Sabía que me estaba comportando como un cobarde, pero no soportaría ver la reacción de Sachi al saber la verdad. Asi que solo hablaría con Keita. Me despedí en silencio de Sachi viéndola por última vez. Después di media vuelta y salí de ahí.

Fui directamente a la habitación de Keita que como de costumbre no estaba cerrada con llave. Siempre usábamos esa habitación como sala de juntas para el gremio Así que siempre había acceso a esta.

Me senté en un banco a lado de la cama para aguardar la llegada de Keita. Pensaba contarle todo lo ocurrido. Después de saber la verdad, estaba seguro que su reacción seria de desprecio hacia mí. Pero era algo que tenía que hacer. Además también quería dejar a Sachi a su cuidado. Ya que después de esto me marcharía para jamás regresar.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Keita entrara a la habitación. Lucía agitado y consternado. Como imagine él ya sabía que nuestros amigos estaban muertos. Cuando un jugador del mismo gremio fallece una notificación llega a los demás miembros. Nuestro lífer debió recibir los mensajes de todos nuestros compañeros mientras morían uno a uno. En aquel momento cuando vi a Keita de frente tuve ganas de huir. Pero no podía hacerlo. Debía enfrentar las consecuencias y hablar con él para decirle la verdad sobre mí.

-¡Kirirto! - exclamo el líder del gremio - Kirito gracias a Dios Sachi y tu están vivos - Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos - ¿Que paso? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Alguien los emboscó?

Mis manos temblaban y mis ojos no podían contener las lágrimas. Así que respire hondo y le conté a Keita cómo ocurrió todo, comenzando con explicarle que mi nivel real en el juego era de 48 y no de 20 como les había hecho creer. Recuerdo como su rostro paso de mostrar angustia, luego asombro y finalmente una expresión sombría mientras narraba con detalle como fallecieron los miembros de nuestro gremio.

Cuando terminé de hablar me levanté del banco y camine lentamente hacia la puerta. Keita se encontraba con la mirada fija en el suelo mientras permanecía inmóvil junto a la puerta.

\- Keila...sé qué merezco todo tu odio y el de Sachi- le dije mientras disminuía mis pasos - Así que me iré. No volveré a causarles más problemas...Por favor cuida de Sachi.

Después de decir esto me acerque unos pasos más hacia la puerta y justo en ese momento Keita me lanzó un puñetazo tan fuerte que me mando a volar al otro lado de la habitación.

\- ¡Un beater como tú...!- decía él con enorme odio - ¡Un beater como tú no tenía derecho a unirse a nuestro gremio!

Se dirigió hacia mí preparando un nuevo golpe. Yo cerré los ojos esperando recibirlo. No quería defenderme. Merecía cada golpe que quisiera lanzarme. Pero justo en ese momento Sachi entró por la puerta para frenar a Keita tomándolo del brazo.

\- ¡Espera Keita! No lo hagas - Decía Sachi - Él no tiene la culpa.

Nuestro líder detuvo al verla. Mientras yo me incorporaba lentamente.

\- ¡Sachi! - le dijo Keita - No sabes la verdad, él nos estaba mintiendo. Por su culpa...

\- ¡Lo escuché! - interrumpió ella - ¡Lo escuché todo! Vi cuando entraste a tu habitación. Me acerque a la puerta y escuché lo que dijo Kirito. Aun no entiendo la verdadera razón de por qué nos ocultó su nivel. Pero no puedes culparlo por la muerte de Tetsuo y los demás.

\- No lo defiendas Sachi - Replicó él - Kiirito es un beater. No podemos confiar en él.

\- Keita... - dijo Sachi tratando de calmarlo - ...si no fuera por él nosotros no estaríamos vivos. ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando lo conocimos? - En ese instante Sachi me miró dejando escapar algunas lágrimas - él nos salvó de aquellos trasgos en el laberinto. Nos ayudó a escapar, nos salvó la vida. Si insistes en culparlo por la muerte de los demás, entonces cúlpame también a mí. Ya que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos. Si no fuera una cobarde y hubiera subido de niveles como ustedes, yo los habría protegido...

\- Sachi...- dijo Keita - No dejes que tus sentimientos nublen tu juicio - Él nos engañó. No podemos confiar en él.

\- ¡Yo también lo hice! - Sentenció Sachi - Los engañe tambié sabía cuan fuerte era Kirito -Ella volteo a verme y vi en sus ojos que lo que decía era verdad - Una vez, cuando me desperté en la cama de Kirito, estaba detrás de él y accidentalmente vi su nivel, por su ventana de status abierta. No sabía por que ocultaba su nivel. Pero por respeto guarde silencio y no le comenté nada a nadie. Keita...sé que estas dolido por la muerte de nuestros amigos...pero no puedes buscar culpables. Incluso yo pude haber muerto hoy. Pero el responsable no es Kirito. El responsable es Kayaba Akihiko. Por favor, deja a un lado ese rencor, debemos estar unidos y...

Keita empujo suavemente a Sachi sin dejarla terminar de hablar y se dirigió a la puerta. Entonces nos miró sobre su hombro a Sachi y a mí y uso un cristal de tele transportación desapareciendo al instante. Después de unos momentos vimos en nuestros menús una notificación donde decía que Keita había abandonado el gremio. Sachi comenzó a sollozar nuevamente. Me acerque hacia ella y la abracé.

\- No llores más Sachi - Le dije.

Ella me abrazó con más fuerza.

\- No me abandones Kirirto...por favor- Me decía.

\- No lo haré Sachi, estaré siempre contigo. Terminaremos este juego juntos. Te lo prometo.

Ella se apartó un poco para mirarme mientras secaba sus lágrimas con su mano.

\- Te creo Kirito - Me dijo. ella - Hoy cumpliste tu promesa y me protegiste. Nunca dejare de creer en ti Kirito.

Me sentí como un tonto por haber pensado irme sin decirle nada a Sachi. Ella supo todo este tiempo lo fuerte que era, y aun así nunca me cuestiono. A pesar de mis errores ella no me culpo y nunca dejo de creer en mí. Jamás iba a dejarla sola y jamás iba a defraudarla.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté y vi que Sachi no estaba en la cama. Me levanté para buscarla, pero no pude encontrarla. Fui hasta su habitación, pero tampoco la halle. Justo cuando comenzaba a preocuparme escuche ruidos provenientes de la habitación de Keita. Al abrir la puerta encontré a Sachi sentada observando un objeto que tenía en las manos. Ella volteo a verme y sonrió.

-Buenos días Kirito - Me dijo - Perdón te veías muy cansado asi que no quise despertarte.

\- No te preocupes - le contesté - ¿Qué es ese objeto que sostienes?

\- Ah ¿Esto? - Ella me extendió su mano y vi que se trataban de una llaves. - Keita lo dejó en el suelo, creo que son las llaves de la casa que compró. Al principio quise deshacerme de ellas, pero...luego recordé como todos se esforzaron para obtener el dinero para la casa. Sería algo triste dejar que algo por lo que todos se esforzaron tanto quede en el olvido. Pero...

Sachi se quedó viendo las llaves por unos momentos más con una expresión de tristeza.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a verla? - le sugerí.

\- ¿Ir a verla? Eh...pero no sabemos dónde está.

\- No te preocupes está escrito en las llaves- Le contesté mientras tocaba con mi índice las llaves. Apareció una ventana de estado con una leyenda y un mapa con la ubicación de la casa. "Piso 23 lago Anticuss"

Sachi me miro unos segundos y después sonriendo me dijo " De acuerdo, vamos."

El piso 23 de Aincrad es uno de los lugares con mayor vegetación. Existen espesos bosques, llanuras, lagos y una gran cascada cerca de la Villa principal. Es muy parecido al piso 22, incluso en la escases de monstruos. A pesar de ser un piso muy grande y bello, estaba muy poco poblado. Había escuchado que muchos jugadores querían tener su casa en este piso, pero los precios eran muy altos. Al parecer Keita había conseguido una buena oferta al adquirir la casa en este lugar.

Sachi y yo llegamos a la Villa Terul, la ciudad principal de aquel piso. Era una villa muy popular por su arquitectura, la cual era muy parecida a la de la antigua Grecia. Pedimos indicaciones para llegar a nuestro destino. Un Viejo Mercader NPC nos indicó el camino. Seguimos un sendero que atravesaba el bosque y que nos llevaría al lago "Anticuss". El cual según algunos NPC's también era conocido como "lago del hermoso atardecer."

El sendero desembocaba justamente en el lago Anticuss, era muy grande y cristalino. Sachi y yo caminamos alrededor de este .Ella estaba fascinada por el hermoso paisaje. Después de estar entre tantas peleas y monstruos, este cambio le sentó muy bien. Me alegraba verla sonreír nuevamente. Pero justo entonces fui interrumpido de mis pensamientos por la misma Sachi quien había divisado la casa que estábamos buscando. Era una cabaña muy hermosa. No era tan grande como otras en aquel piso, pero tenía algo especial. Algo que no podría explicar, pero podía sentirlo.

Sachi corrió hacia la entrada de la cabaña antes de que pudiera detenerla.

\- Vamos Kirito - Me decía.

Corrí tras ella y ambos nos detuvimos al llegar a la entrada.

\- Es una linda cabaña - dije.

\- Sí - Contestó Sachi.

\- Bueno, vamos a entrar- le dije.

\- ¿Eh? Pero...pero...

\- Adelante Sachi, ya estamos aquí.

Ella saco las llaves de la casa y las observo unos momentos. Después abrió la puerta y caminó lentamente por el umbral. Fue inspeccionando a detalle la cabaña. Yo la seguí e hice lo mismo. Era una cabaña espaciosa a pesar de su apariencia exterior. No contaba con ningún mueble, pero aun así se veía muy acogedora. Sachi se sentó junto a la chimenea y dejo las llaves en el suelo.

\- Chicos...-dijo ella suavemente - lo logramos. Conseguimos una casa...

Algunas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Fui hacia ella y me senté a su lado.

\- Creo que ellos habrían estado muy felices.

-Sí - Me contestó.

Sachi tomo mi mano y me miro con expresión melancólica.

\- Kirito... no me gustaría dejar esta casa sola. Pero no creo que debamos quedárnosla. Esta cabaña iba a pertenecer a nuestro gremio, pero nuestro gremio ya no existe. Y nuestros amigos ya no están...quizá debamos...

\- Nuestro gremio aún existe Sachi. – le dije interrumpiéndola - Nosotros somos parte de él. Y nuestros amigos aún viven en nuestros recuerdos y en nuestro corazón. Sé que te sientes triste, al igual que yo. Pero creo que debemos recordarlos y honrar su memoria.

\- ¿Y cómo los honraremos?

\- Viviendo.

Sachi esbozo una sonrisa y después recargo su cabeza en mi hombro. Nos quedamos un rato así, después Nos levantamos y salimos de la casa.

-Kirito - Me dijo ella - Quiero que este sea nuestro hogar. El hogar de Kirito y mío.

\- Muy bien - contesté mientras le sonreía - Entonces comencemos la mudanza.

Realmente no teníamos cosas que pudiéramos traer en mudanza, pero fuimos a comprar algunos muebles a la villa Terul. Debido a que éramos dueños de la casa en el piso 23 nos hicieron un gran descuento. Sachi también compro algunos cuadros, lámparas y otras cosas para adornar la casa. Nos tomó casi todo el día pero finalmente terminamos.

Yo me sentía cansado así que me recosté en la cama de nuestra recamara. Que estaba en el segundo piso. Me quedé dormido unos minutos hasta que la voz de Sachi me despertó.

\- ¡Kirito! ¡Kirito Ven!

Me levanté de inmediato y baje hacia la sala pero no la vi.

\- ¡Kirito deprisa! - me seguía llamando.

Escuche la voz de Sachi fuera de la casa. Así que salí. Ella estaba parada enfrente del lago muy contenta. Camine deprisa hacia ella.

-¿Que pasa Sachi?

Ella se limitó a señalar el lago. Voltee lentamente y vi la hermosa escena que Sachi presenciaba. El atardecer en aquel lugar era como los NPC's habían descrito, era hermoso realmente. El sol en ese atardecer era más brillante que en otros pisos en Aincrad. La luz reflejada en el agua hacia que cambiara de diferentes tonos y colores. Estar en ese atardecer te llenaba de mucha tranquilidad y paz. Mientas estaba distraído Sachi me tomo del brazo sonriendo.

-Bienvenido a casa Kirito.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa. Ambos nos quedamos contemplando el atardecer abrazados el uno al otro.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡HOLA!. PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO. ESPERO PODER SUBIR LOS CAPÍTULOS CON MÁS FRECUENCIA. OJALA QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE.**

**CAPITULO II: Quiero Protegerte.**

Recuerdo que mi hermana Sugu me dijo una vez que el tiempo lo cura todo. Y al parecer era verdad. A pesar de la terrible experiencia que vivimos Sachi y yo, poco a poco comenzamos a mitigar el dolor en nuestros corazones. Aunque a veces la melancolía llenaba nuestra mente, seguimos adelante y continuamos viviendo.

Creo que la principal razón de esto es que Sachi y yo nos teníamos el uno al otro. Si la hubiera perdido a ella también y me hubiera quedado solo, no sé qué habría sido de mí.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y el grupo delantero terminó varios pisos más Yo quería unirme a ellos. Quería terminar este juego mortal lo más rápido posible, pero no podía dejar a Sachi sola. Quizás habría podido ayudarla a subir de nivel, pero no quería presionarla. Después de todo a Sachi nunca le había gustado pelear, y tal vez después de lo que experimento en el piso 27 tendría mucho más miedo. Sin embargo un día mientras desayunábamos, de repente Sachi se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó hacia mí. Cuando estuvo cerca me miró seriamente.

\- ¡Kirito! - me dijo ella - Salgamos hoy.

\- ¿A dónde? - contesté intrigado.

-Vayamos a entrenar. Quiero subir de nivel.

Casi me atraganto con un pedazo de pan tostado. Y tuve que beber presurosamente un poco de jugo.

\- Espera Sachi - le dije con la voz un poco ronca - ¿A qué viene eso tan de repente?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada unos segundos. Pero justo después se irguió y me miró con determinación.

-Kirito - me dijo con voz dulce pero firme - Quiero hacerme más fuerte. No quiero ser una carga para ti. Sé que has estado al pendiente de los avances en el grupo delantero. Todos los días bajas al pueblo para enterarte de cualquier noticia que tenga que ver con el desarrollo del juego. Sé que quieres ir a pelear, pero... - ella bajó la mirada nuevamente - ... Sé que te preocupas por mí y no querrás dejarme sola. Así como yo tampoco quiero que te vayas lejos sin mí. Por eso... Necesito hacerme más fuerte. Quiero acompañarte.

Me aclaré la garganta mientras me levantaba de mi asiento.

— Ya veo... —le dije mientras ponía suavemente mi mano en su hombro— - Te agradezco mucho tu preocupación Sachi, pero no quiero que te sientas bajo presión.

Ella comenzó a temblar.

— Tengo miedo Kirito... - Me dijo -... Tengo miedo como nunca antes... Aquel día realmente sentí que moriría... - ella hizo una pausa y se secó un par de lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos -... No... No es así. En realidad no lo sentí. Yo sabía que moriría, pero tú me salvaste y cambiaste mi destino. Ahora que sigo viva sé que no puedo seguir viviendo con temor. Quiero dejar de ser una miedosa. Quiero vivir por mí... Y por ti.

Sachi me abrazó. Yo estaba conmovido y sorprendido. Aquella horrible experiencia no la quebró, sino que la hizo más fuerte.

— Sachi... Eres increíble, pero no tienes que sobre esforzarte. Yo te protegeré siempre. Te lo prometí recuerdas?

-Lo sé - me dijo suavemente al oído - pero también prometimos que acabaríamos este juego juntos.

Ella tenía razón. Es verdad que eran muy felices y apacibles nuestros días junto al lago Anticuss. Pero no podía durar por siempre. Mientras más tiempo pasábamos dentro de Aincrad, más se deterioraba nuestro cuerpo en el mundo real. La única manera de poder salir era acabando el juego, y para eso tendríamos que arriesgar nuestras vidas tarde o temprano.

-Muy bien Sachi - le dije acariciando su cabello - Salgamos a cazar algunos monstruos.

Después de tomar nuestro desayuno nos preparamos y salimos de nuestra amada cabaña para tele transportarnos al piso 25 a la plaza principal, un lugar parecido a un inmenso coliseo romano. Nos dirigimos a la pequeña ciudad de Bellona. Era uno de los pueblos con mas abastecimiento de items de todo tipo. Me acerqué a un mercader NPC y Compré una considerable cantidad de antídotos y pociones curativas. Dado que semanas atrás Sachi y yo habíamos configurado nuestro espacio de almacenamiento para compartirlo entre los dos, ella podía usar todos los artículos que compré como si fueran suyos.

Mientras Caminábamos por las calles de Bellona, vi un establecimiento de armas y escudos. El vendedor no era un NPC. Su considerable altura, su cuerpo fornido y su tés morena, lo hacían resaltar demasiado. Se trataba de Egil, un jugador del grupo delantero que conocí hace tiempo. Tomé a Sachi de la mano y nos aproximamos a la tienda. Egil estaba limpiando un escudo y no notó nuestra presencia hasta que lo saludé.

\- Así que ¿ahora te dedicas a vender armas en lugar de usarlas?

\- ¡Kirito! - Dijo Egil dejando el escudo en el suelo - cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Ambos nos saludamos como de costumbre chocando nuestros puños. Entonces Egil volteó a ver a Sachi que se quedó en silencio observándonos.

\- Oye Kirito - Me dijo Egil - Veo que también tu has dejado de ser jugador solitario ¿Acaso ella es tu novia?

Sachi se puso algo nerviosa.

\- Eh... Eh... Este... - Decía nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba - No señor se equivoca. M-mi nombre es Sachi. Kirito y yo somos compañeros de gremio.

-Yo soy Egil. Mucho gusto - contestó él - Espero que mi amigo Kirito no te este causando muchos problemas.

-¡Oye! - Protesté.

\- No es así Sr. Egil. De hecho soy yo quien a veces le doy problemas a él - contestó Sachi.

-Llámame "Egil" a secas.

\- Por cierto Egil - le dije interrumpiendo - ¿Ya no estás en el grupo delantero?

\- Sí aún sigo ahí - con testó mi amigo - Pero nos hemos quedado estancados en el piso 48. Aun no podemos encontrar el laberinto para la sala del "Boss". Y la subcomandante es implacable. Así que decidí tomarme un respiro.

\- ¿Te refieres a Asuna? - le pregunté.

También había conocido a Asuna hace algún tiempo junto con Egil en la batalla del jefe del piso uno. Recuerdo que le había dicho a Asuna que si encontraba un gremio fuerte no dudara en integrarse. Hace unas semanas me enteré de que se convirtió en la sublider del gremio más fuerte;Knights of Blood.

\- Asi que ya estas enterado - dijo Egil - Ella es demasiado severa y temible. No sé cómo pudiste hacer equipo con ella.

\- Bueno nos entendimos muy bien - contesté.

\- ¿Que tan bien se entendieron? - Preguntó Sachi.

\- Ehh.. Este.. - balbuce - Me refiero al combate solamente. Ella es una gran peleadora.

\- Pero también muy fría y difícil de tratar - intervino Egil ayudándome - Por eso decidí tomarme un descanso para abrir mi tienda. Aun es pequeña, pero pienso expandirme en cuanto sea posible. Por cierto Kirito ¿Viniste por la inauguración?

\- ¿Eh? Quieres decir que. ¿Apenas hoy abriste? - le pregunte.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - contestó exaltado-Le mande mensaje general a todos.

\- Ahh quizá no me llegó el mensaje por que no estamos en lista de amigos - dije.

Sachi me golpeó con el codo y me hizo una seña con los ojos. Yo me aclare la garganta.

\- Eh.. Por qué no me dejas agregarte de una vez Egil.

Mi amigo sonrío.

-Claro que sí.

Ambos tecleamos en nuestros menús y aceptamos la invitación para ser amigos. De esta forma podíamos comunicarnos fácilmente por mensajes. Y también conocíamos la ubicación del piso donde se encontraba la otra persona.

\- Si no es molestia - dijo Sachi - también me gustaría agregarlo a mi lista Egil, cualquier amigo de Kirito también es amigo mío.

\- Por supuesto - dijo él.

Mientras Sachi y Egil terminaban de teclear sus menús. Agregándose como amigos yo me quedé observando la tienda un rato y vi una espada que me llamó la atención. Era una espada con hoja recta de color negro y mango de plata. Tenía un diseño peculiar en la empuñadura que me gusto.

\- Ohh tienes buen ojo - me dijo Egil - Es una espada hecha a mano. La fabricó una herrera muy buena que conozco. La espada se llama Windbreaker. Es una espada que aumenta considerablemente la velocidad del usuario y sube sus status de defensa y esquive. Puedes probarla si quieres.

Le tome la palabra a mi amigo y empuñe la espada para probarla. A pesar de su apariencia, la espada era pesada, una de las características que me gustaba para un arma. Al parecer para empuñarla era necesario un nivel alto de fuerza, la cual poseía. Agite la espada un par de veces para probarla. Era una buena espada. Así que termine comprándola.

Nos despedimos de Egil y salimos de la ciudad. Tomamos una vereda rocosa y guíe a Sachi a través de un inmenso bosque hasta que llegamos a la entrada de una cueva. Descansamos un poco y configuramos nuestro equipo y armas. Yo me equipé con mi abrigo de media noche y mi nueva espada corta "windbreaker". Sachi se puso su habitual ropaje de color azul y se armó con su viejo escudo y su lanza.

En Sword Art Online se podían usar espadas, hachas, mazos y lanzas. Cada arma tenia una variedad diferente de niveles y habilidades. Yo me había concentrado en aprender habilidades con espada de una mano. Por lo general estas espadas como la "windbreaker" que estaba utilizando, eran ligeras y te permitían usar un escudo en la otra mano. Sin embargo yo nunca usé el escudo debido a que no me sentía cómodo con él . Por otro lado Sachi portaba una lanza ligera que le facilitaba usar también un escudo. Durante mucho tiempo Keita había querido que Sachi desarrollara habilidades con espada, incluso le había comprado una, pero ella ya tenía un nivel alto en el manejo de la lanza. Así que le hubiera tomado mucho tiempo adquirir destreza con la espada. Además como era un arma de largo alcance, Sachi se sentía más segura usando una lanza y un escudo.

Por el momento mi principal preocupación era que ella se volviera más fuerte, así que me ocuparía de sus habilidades de combate después.

-Sachi - le dije mientras tecleaba en mi menú- En este bosque existe una misión especial que muy pocos conocen. Dentro de esta cueva habitan monstruos que son fáciles de derrotar y dan muchos puntos de experiencia. Formaremos "party", de esa manera yo pelearé y ambos recibiremos puntos de experiencia. Tú quédate detrás de mi y cuida nuestro HP con pociones.

-Pero Kirito... - intentó replicar ella.

\- No te preocupes. Lo primero que haremos será subir tu nivel hasta una cantidad segura - le dije.

Acto seguido le mandé la invitación para formar equipo juntos. Ella tecleó en su menú aceptando la invitación. Ahora podía ver la barra de HP de Sachi junto a la mía.

-Muy bien, vámos.

La misión secreta en el bosque consistía en acabar con los ogros que amenazaban la seguridad del pueblo. Sachi y yo nos internamos en la oscura cueva. Aquel mundo virtual nunca dejaba de asombrarme. La humedad, el olor y el viento que emanaban de la cueva se sentían muy reales. Y aquella oscuridad en la que estábamos solo lo hacía parecer más tétrico y peligroso. Lo único que iluminaba ese túnel eran algunas viejas antorchas que ardían con fuego tenue. Las paredes estaban llenas de marcas de garras y algunos escudos viejos y rotos.

Mientras avanzábamos a través del maloliente pasaje, un murciélago voló junto a nosotros.

— ¡Ahhh! - Gritó Sachi.

Ella se abrazó a mí temblando.

\- Es solo un murciélago le dije - Si tienes miedo podemos regresar.

\- C-claro que no - me dijo molesta - solo me sorprendí un poco. Es todo.

\- Ahh ya veo - dije - Entonces no te asustará esa pequeña araña que tienes en el hombro.

Ella saltó y se sacudió.

\- ¡Quitamela! - Decía mientras me volvía a abrazar.

\- Jajaja - me reí - no tienes nada.

Ella me miró enojada.

\- Kirito ¿Por qué eres así de malo?

\- Quizá solo quiero que me abraces - le contesté.

Ella se sonrojó, pero siguió enojada.

\- S-sigamos avanzando - dijo mientras caminaba delante de mí.

Después de unos minutos llegamos a la guarida de los Ogros. La cual era una fortificación subterránea hecha de piedras gigantescas y rodeadas de huesos humanos. En la entrada los enormes monstruos de piel gris ya nos estaban esperando con sus enormes mazos y lanzas.

Fue fácil derrotarlos. Sabía el momento en el que ellos atacarían. Daban una señal antes de hacerlo justo cuando rugían y sus ojos brillaban con una tonalidad roja. Lo único que debía hacer era esquivar a un lado y usar habilidades básicas de la espada como "Slant" u "Horizontal". La primera Consiste en un único corte en diagonal que puede realizarse hacia abajo o hacia arriba. La espada queda envuelta en una luz azul y el impacto tiene un alcance de 2 metros aproximadamente. Horizontal por su parte era un solo corte en posición vertical y considerable velocidad. Estas dos habilidades de espada tan básicas no hacían mucho daño, pero yo las utilizaba realizando combos. Uno de mis favoritos era el "Horizontal Square" el cual era un combo de cuatro golpes horizontales alrededor del enemigo. La hoja de la espada se ilumina de una luz azul con cada movimiento y al final se forma una especie de cuadrado luminoso. Cuatro "hits" eran suficientes para dañar considerablemente a aquellos monstruos. Sachi se quedó atrás de mí como le había pedido y me dio soporte ayudando a curarme. De vez en cuando la miraba de reojo. Ella estaba temblando, pero su mirada reflejaba una convicción firme.

Acabe con los monstruos lo más rápido posible y termine la misión varias veces. Cuando acababa con todos los ogros de la fortaleza esperaba una hora a que se regeneraran y entonces volvía a atacar. Aquel día alcance a llegar al nivel 50 y Sachi al 22. Seguimos entrenando de aquella manera durante un mes. Hasta que Sachi alcanzó el nivel 40.

Fue entonces cuando la llevé a campo abierto para que ella se acostumbrara a la lucha.  
No quería tener ninguna interrupción, así que fui con Sachi cerca de un río en una planicie dentro del piso 25, un lugar tranquilo y solitario. Mientras caminábamos hacia la planicie un mercader ambulante nos llamó ofreciéndonos comida y vino a mitad de precio.

\- Barato y a buen precio - repetía el anciano.

Sachi se detuvo y observó la mercancía. Era demasiado extraño que un NPC estuviera tan lejos de la ciudad. Quizá ofrecía la oportunidad de iniciar alguna "Quest" especial. Sachi me sacó de mis divagaciones y señalo uno de los artículos.

-Mira Kirito - me decía ella. Este queso es difícil de encontrar. Compremos un poco para comer más tarde.

\- ¿Cuánto cuesta? - le pregunté al mercader.

\- ¡Oh señor que hermosa pareja hacen! Por ser para ustedes serán solo 34 col.

-Muy bien- dije mientras tecleaba en mi menú para realizar la transacción.

Después de comprar el mercader se fue y nosotros seguimos nuestro camino. Después de una rato llegamos a la planicie junto al río. Era una hermosa vista. Sachi y yo nos detuvimos y nos preparamos para entrenar.

\- Muy bien Sachi ahora practicaremos tu estilo de pelea.

\- De acuerdo Kirito - Me contestó ella sonriendo.

-Tendremos un duelo tu y yo - le dije.

\- ¿Cómo? - dijo ella sorprendida - ¿Un duelo?

\- La mejor manera de aprender algo es haciéndolo, así que te enseñaré todo lo que sé, pero deberás practicarlo también.

-Pero.. - Sachi frunció el ceño.

\- No te preocupes - le dije - los duelos son seguros. Nuestro HP nunca bajara menos de la mitad. ¿Estas lista?

\- ¿Ehh? Pero pero...

Tarde un poco en convencer a Sachi, pero al final acepto y practicamos mediante duelos.

\- Cuando ataques debes inclinarte y tener tu pie izquierdo de apoyo - le decía a Sachi mientras practicábamos.

\- Sí - me contestó.

Ella me atacó con su lanza. Yo esquive el golpe y ataque hacia su flanco izquierdo, el cual estaba desprotegido. Antes de que mi espada la tocara me detuve.

\- Cuida más tu defensa Sachi.

\- Lo... Lo lamento Kirito - dijo ella mirando hacia abajo.

-Está bien Sachi - le dije - lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora.

Ella me mostró una gran sonrisa. Y justo en ese momento el reloj de conteo sonó indicando que el duelo había terminado en empate. A pesar de que el HP de Sachi no bajaría más de la mitad durante el duelo, no me atrevía a golpearla, simplemente detenía mis golpes antes de que hicieran contacto. Estaba sorprendido por el cambio de Sachi. Su forma de pelear había mejorado bastante. Creo que en parte se debía a que estaba luchando con menos miedo y más seguridad. Estaba seguro que con más practica se podría convertir en una gran guerrera.

Sachi y yo decidimos tomar un pequeño descanso para comer. Nos sentamos a la sombra de un árbol. Ella estaba emocionada porque probaríamos el queso que compramos con el mercader. Ella tecleo su menú y apareció frente a nosotros un mantel, una canasta con comida y el queso que habíamos comprado. Mientras ella estaba distraída sacando la comida de la canasta yo tome un pedazo de queso y me lo comí.

\- ¡Kirito!- me regañó Sachi - Espera a que te sirva de comer.

\- Lo lamento - le dije - tenía curiosidad de probar este queso, ya que dices que es muy sabroso

Ella infló sus mejillas enojada.

\- Espero que lo hayas disfrutado por que ya no te daré más.

\- ¿Eh? - Pero... Pero...

Sachi se rió

\- Jejeje es broma.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle algo extraño sucedió. Mi cuerpo se sintió pesado y caí al suelo.

\- ¡Kirito! - gritó Sachi asustada- ¿Qué te pasa?

Junto a mi barra de energía vi un icono amarillo que indicaba parálisis. Entonces se escucharon unos pasos detrás de nosotros.

-Parece que ya hizo efecto.

Era un hombre vestido de negro con una capucha puesta. Llevaba una gladius en la mano y en su otro antebrazo un tatuaje que hizo que temblara a pesar de la parálisis en la que me encontraba. Era el símbolo del gremio de asesinos Laughfin Coffin.

En ese momento recordé lo que me había dicho el mercader "Que bonita pareja". Los NPC no mostraban ese tipo de conversaciones. Aunque fueras acompañado jamás hacían juicios subjetivos como el que el mercader había hecho. Él suponía que Sachi y yo eramos novios por eso dijo aquella frase, pero los NPC solo tenían ciertas frases programadas. Jamas pudo haber pensado por su cuenta eso.

De alguna manera alguien se disfrazó como NPC y ocultó su indicador de jugador. Fui descuidado y nos había puesto en peligro a Sachi y a mí. Y aun peor era que no llevábamos ningún item anti paralisis. Únicamente antídotos, y pociones.

\- En verdad son una bonita pareja - dijo el encapuchado - Que lastima que vayan a morir. Solo espero que hayan disfrutado de mi mercancía.

-Sachi... - dije con dificultad -... Debes huir.

-No...-dijo con miedo en sus ojos- no te abandonaré.

Podía sentir la mano de Sachi temblando junto a la mía.

-Ohh vaya - interrumpió el asesino - parece que llegue un poco antes. La chica aun puede moverse.

\- ¡Corré Sachi! - grité.

-¿Correr?- Dijo el hombre burlón - No podrás huir chica. Aunque puedes intentarlo. Me gusta cuando tengo una presa dificil. Aunque por otro lado hoy me siento benévolo. Quizá si haces lo que te pida deje vivir a tu novio. Pero primero deja tu lanza y tu escudo.

Aquel individuo sabía cuáles eran nuestras armas. Debió haber estado observándonos todo el tiempo. Sin embargo yo tenia habilidades como 'rastreo" que me permitía percatarme de la presencia de enemigos. Eso significaba que nos debió observar de lejos. Tampoco sentí la presencia de otro jugador, así que el asesino debía de estar trabajando solo. Pero a pesar de eso yo estaba paralizado y no podía hacer nada para proteger a Sachi. Estaba furioso y Me sentí tan impotente como cuando vi morir a nuestros amigos en el piso 27.

\- Si hago lo que tu me pidas... -dijo Sachi - ¿Lo dejaras vivir?

\- Por su puesto preciosa. Tienes mi palabra.

-¡Sachi! - Grité- No lo hagas. No confíes en él.¡Corre!

Ella volteó y me miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Confía en mi Kirito - me dijo - Estarás bien.

-¡Sachi!

Ella hizo caso omiso a mis palabras y se libró de su escudo y su lanza "dropeandolos" frente al asesino. Este al verla indefensa, se acercó complacido.

-Muy bien hermosa - dijo el asesino - voy a divertirme mucho contigo.

Yo estaba al borde de la desesperación viendo cómo se acercaba lentamente aquel malnacido hacia Sachi. Pero en ese momento vi como ella movía sus dedos de forma peculiar. Yo conocía muy bien esos movimientos. Ella estaba usando su menú sin verlo directamente para que el asesino no se percatara.

Muchas veces Sachi y yo competimos para ver quién podía usar mejor su menú sin verlo. Ella siempre ganaba. Había memorizado por completo todas las opciones. Ella decía que era buena porque en el mundo real ella estaba en el club de informática.

Entonces cuando el encapuchado estuvo frente a ella, una espada apareció en la mano derecha de Sachi. Ella movió su espada hacia arriba cortando el hombro derecho del asesino dejando ver una luz azul en el proceso. Yo conocía muy bien ese movimiento. Era Slant. Un movimiento básico con la espada.

\- Kirito - dijo Sachi - Es mi turno de protegerte.

**CONTINUARA...**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡HOLA!. AQUÍ DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO. ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

**CAPITULO III: Muerte al Asecho**

En Sword Art Online todos los jugadores tienen acceso a manejar cualquier tipo de arma de las diferentes clases que ofrece el juego. Desde hachas, espadas cortas, zambatos, katanas y una variedad casi interminable. Pero se debe practicar y aumentar de nivel para dominar las habilidades básicas de cada una.

Durante un mes había estado junto a Sachi derrotando ogros mientras repetía las habilidades de "Slant" y "Horizontal", las cuales son fundamentales en el uso de espadas de una mano. Pero sin saberlo Sachi estuvo aprendiendo mientras me veía pelear. A pesar de que sus habilidades con espada de una mano eran bajas, aun así podía realizar los dos movimientos especiales básicos con la espada.

Yo seguía recostado en el suelo sin poder moverme mientras observaba a Sachi. Su postura era exactamente igual a la que yo usaba. Su expresión se volvió más seria mientras empuñaba su arma. Se trataba de una espada larga con hoja de color azul. La misma que Keita le había comprado a Sachi, pero que nunca había aprendido a usar.

Debido al golpe que recibió, el asesino ahora tenía el rostro descubierto. Su mentón afilado y su nariz respingada le daban un aspecto jovial. Sin embargo su expresión era dura y siniestra. El bandido de ojos azules y cabello rubio se quedó pasmado durante algunos momentos sin dar crédito a lo que había pasado. Permaneció inmóvil unos segundos y luego observó la herida que había recibido en su hombro. Era un corte limpio y sin sangre, pero que destellaba un brillo rojizo. Fue entonces cuando volvió a la realidad, y su rostro se deformó en un gesto de ira. Apretó fuertemente la empuñadura de su Gladius y arremetió contra Sachi lanzando un grito furioso.

¡Uoooooooh! – Chilló el bandido mientras lanzaba una veloz estocada hacia el estómago de Sachi.

Pero ella logró evadirlo girando hacia un costado como le había enseñado durante las prácticas. Aun así el bandido tenía más experiencia. Rápidamente cambió su trayectoria y volvió a la ofensiva lanzando un golpe con su espada. Sachi esquivo nuevamente y adoptó una postura para realizar otra habilidad especial. Su espada adquirió un brillo de color esmeralda y realizo un veloz corte con trayectoria vertical. Se trataba de la habilidad llamada Horizontal. Con eso logró hacerle un corte al bandido en su pierna. Pero a pesar de que el movimiento fue bien ejecutado no logró impactar eficientemente logrando simplemente hacer una herida superficial a su enemigo. El espadachín rubio siguió atacando con fuerza mientras ella se defendía con mucha dificultad.

El asesino realizó una finta y se lanzó a un costado usando una habilidad llamada "Sharp Nail" era una combinación veloz de tres golpes. La espada del bandido adquirió un brillo de color rojo y se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia Sachi. A pesar de haber sido engañada logró recuperarse y bloqueo el primer golpe. Sin embargo los otros dos asestaron en su brazo izquierdo y en su pierna derecha.

Sachi perdió el equilibrio y tropezó hacia atrás. El bandido no tuvo piedad y la atacó mientras estaba en el piso. La hoja de su Gladius adquirió un brillo naranja y cayó a toda velocidad hacia Sachi. Ella rodó por el suelo esquivando el golpe. Luego se incorporó con rapidez y se puso en guardia. Se veía muy cansada y malherida.

El asesino se acercó hacia Sachi alzando su brazo para dar un golpe con su Gladius. Ella instintivamente levantó su espada para defenderse, pero todo fue un ardid. El espadachín rubio la golpeo en el estómago cuando tuvo oportunidad y la hirió en la pierna nuevamente. Sachi de alguna manera se las arregló para activar la habilidad Horizontal nuevamente, y logró hacer retroceder a su enemigo deteniendo su ataque.

Yo no podía dar crédito a lo que pasaba frente a mis ojos. Jamás había visto a Sachi pelear de esa forma, ni pensé que pudiera tener tal habilidad y reflejos.

Creo que ella siempre tuvo talento y habilidad, pero nunca se dio cuenta de ello, ya que siempre tuvo miedo de pelear. Aun podía ver el temor en sus ojos, pero su determinación ahora era más fuerte. Sin embargo a pesar de lo maravillado que estaba con el progreso de Sachi sabía muy bien que a ella le faltaba mucha experiencia en batalla. Aquel bandido desconocido había estado engañando a Sachi con sus fintas y mañas. A pesar de lo bien que ella estaba peleando, estaba claramente en desventaja.

El asesino al parecer también se veía un poco fatigado. Si el combate continuaba como hasta ahora solamente lograría cansarse y al pasar un cierto tiempo mi cuerpo se habría recuperado de la parálisis. De esta manera habría tenido que enfrentarse él solo a dos oponentes.

El bandido se frotó su cabeza nerviosamente. Al ver su rostro me di cuenta que parecía abrumado y ansioso por acabar el combate. Lanzó un grito y volvió a atacar a Sachi con mucha más furia y fuerza. Las espadas chocaron una y otra vez lanzando chispas y emitiendo un sonido metálico temible. Ella parecía estar retrocediendo, pero en realidad estaba esperando el momento adecuado para contraatacar. Cuando su adversario lanzó un corte hacia el flanco izquierdo de Sachi, ella usó nuevamente Slant. Pero el bandido estaba preparado. Él contrarresto usando otra habilidad llamada "Snakebite". Era un poderoso combo de dos golpes. Con el primero canceló la habilidad de Sachi golpeando su espada, y con el segundo lanzó una estocada que perforó su hombro derecho.

-¡Aaaahhhh! - Sachi gritó.

Ella soltó su espada debido al dolor y cayó de rodillas. La barra de su HP había caído en la zona roja con ese último ataque.

-¡Sachi! - Grité con desesperación tratando de levantarme, pero era inútil. No podía moverme. La parálisis aun no desaparecía.

El asesino riendo triunfalmente lanzó una estocada final hacia Sachi quien permanecía hincada en el suelo. Sin embargo ella logró reaccionar a una velocidad asombrosa tomando nuevamente su espada y bloqueo el ataque del muchacho rubio. Rápidamente enderezó su postura y saltó hacia atrás para ganar distancia.

No…no puedo morir aquí – decía ella agitada - ¡No quiero morir!

Ja ja ja ja ¡Estúpida! – decía el asesino mientras se acercaba lentamente sujetando su Gladius – No importa lo que hagas. Tú morirás aquí. Perderás la vida mientras intentas miserablemente proteger a este chico.

¡No moriré! – Gritó Sachi mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

El bandido bloqueo el golpe y desarmó a Sachi al mismo tiempo.

\- Ja ja ja ja - se reía el asesino - ¿Eso fue todo? ¿No habías dicho que protegerías a tu novio?

\- Y así lo he hecho - dijo Sachi con dificultad.

\- ¿De que estas hablando perra? - dijo el asesino - Se acabó.

En ese momento un hacha de gran tamaño se incrustó en la espalda del bandido mandándolo a volar un par de metros lejos de Sachi.

\- ¡Gaaaaarrr! - gimió de dolor - ¡ahhhhhh!

A lo lejos pude ver a Egil que se aproximaba a gran velocidad con otra hacha en sus manos.

El bandido con temor y sintiéndose en desventaja uso un cristal azul para tele transportarse. Rápidamente se desvaneció dejando caer la pesada hacha en el suelo.

Egil llegó y se aproximó a Sachi usando rápidamente un cristal de curación. Ella se recuperó de todas sus heridas y la barra de su HP volvió a estar de color verde.

\- Gracias - dijo Sachi débilmente.

-No es nada - contestó el gigante.

Inmediatamente después Egil se aproximó hacia mí con otro cristal de curación, pero vio que mi HP estaba bien y solo me encontraba inmóvil. Entonces usó un cristal anti parálisis y me tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarme.

\- Sí que eres problemático - Me dijo él.

\- Lamento las molestias - le contesté - En verdad te lo agradezco.

-¡Kirito! - Gritó Sachi mientras corría a abrazarme. Ella hundió su rostro en mi hombro y comenzó a llorar.

\- Deberías agradecerle a ella - dijo Egil guardando su Hacha- Sachi me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que estaban en problemas.

Yo esbocé una sonrisa.

\- Lo lamento Sachi - le dije mientras estábamos abrazados - Te cause muchos problemas.

\- No Kirito - me dijo ella - Me siento muy feliz de que estés a salvo.

-Yo también estoy feliz de que estés bien - le contesté.

En ese momento Egil me hizo señas para decirme que besara a Sachi. Yo me sonrojé. Afortunadamente ella estaba de espaldas abrazándome y no vio nada. Esa no era la clase de relación que yo tenía con ella.

Sachi se volteó hacia Egil aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Gracias nuevamente Señor Egil- le dijo.

\- No hay problema. Pero ya te dije que me digas Egil a secas.

\- Por cierto ¿Tienes algo de tiempo? - Le dije a mi amigo - Quisiera invitarte un trago para agradecerte.

\- Si ese es el caso no puedo poner objeción - dijo él sonriendo.

Después de acompañar a Egil a que cerrara su tienda, él, Sachi y yo nos dirigimos a un bar en el piso 21. Tenía una decoración que me gustaba mucho. Las mesas y sillas eran de madera. Había escudos y espadas adornando las paredes y algunos músicos entonaban melodías estilo celta. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de madera y pedimos aguamiel, una bebida dulce y deliciosa, para brindar por nuestro amigo.

Dentro de Sword Art Online las bebidas alcohólicas no producían efectos de embriaguez. Yo nunca había probado cerveza en el mundo real, así que no podía comparar el sabor. Sin embargo puedo decir que las bebidas en Aincrad eran sumamente deliciosas. En especial las que servían en aquel bar.

\- Por nuestro amigo Egil - dije alzando una copa de madera.

\- Por Egil - dijo Sachi.

\- Salud amigos - Dijo el gigante.

Los tres chocamos las copas y bebimos. Durante un largo rato hablamos y reímos disfrutando de las anécdotas que Egil nos narraba de sus batallas en el grupo delantero. Hasta que un chica de cabello purpura y armadura se acercó hacia Sachi.

\- ¡Ey Sachi! - dijo la desconocida - Hace mucho que no te veía.

\- Hola Freya - Dijo Sachi levantándose para saludarla.

\- Escuche que te habías casado - Dijo Freya.

\- ¿Ehhh? - balbuceo Sachi nerviosamente. Luego tapó la boca de su amiga con su mano.

\- Este... Voy a hablar con ella un segundo - Dijo Sachi sin soltar a Freya.

Ambas chicas se alejaron dejándonos a Egil y a mi solos y algo desconcertados.

-Ella es una chica valiente - dijo Egil después de beber un poco de su copa.

\- No siempre fue así - le contesté- Ella ha tenido miedo de morir en este juego y había evitado pelear. Siempre ha sido una chica tímida. Pero estoy impresionado por lo fuerte que se ha vuelto últimamente.

\- Bueno, creo que el cambio que ha tenido ha sido debido a ti Kirito.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? - Pregunté.

-¡Hombre! Eres muy bueno derrotando monstruos, pero creo que eres muy despistado cuando se trata del amor. Esa chica en verdad te quiere. Por eso tuvo la determinación de pelear para salvarte.

Antes de contestar observe a Sachi de lejos platicando y riendo con su amiga. Luego, como si presintiera mi mirada, ella volteo a verme y me sonrió.

\- Yo sé que Sachi me quiere, al igual que yo a ella – contesté al fin - Pero no creo que sea la clase de amor que tú piensas. A mi parecer ella me ve solo como un hermano mayor.

\- ¿Y tú que sientes por ella? - Preguntó Egil

-Bueno yo...

Dudé unos instantes. Yo quería mucho a Sachi, y era una amiga muy especial para mí. Sin embargo no podía negar que ella era una chica muy bonita. De alguna manera me sentía muy atraído hacia ella, pero siempre callé ese sentimiento dentro de mi corazón, nunca lo dejaba salir a flote ya que no quería que mi relación con ella se fracturara.

Egil suspiró.

\- Solo digo que seas más observador. No quiero que alguno de los dos termine con el corazón roto- dijo él.

\- Te agradezco el consejo. Aunque ahora hay otra cosa que me preocupa- le dije cambiando el tema.

Teclee mi menú y saqué del inventario compartido que tenía con Sachi una espada recta con hoja de color azul. Luego se la extendí a Egil para que la examinara.

\- Es una espada muy común dijo él - Aunque algo pesada.

-Exactamente - le dije - Esta espada es la que uso Sachi cuando se enfrentó al bandido. Pero es algo pesada para ella. Durante la pelea observé que le hacía perder el balance. Quería saber si tienes alguna espada en tu tienda para Sachi.

\- Muy bien - dijo Egil - ¿Pero que tienes en mente?

\- Ella necesita un arma ligera. Una espada de una mano que pueda aumentar su velocidad. He notado que tiene buenos reflejos.

-Mmm eso será complicado. La mayoría de espadas que tengo no poseen atributos de velocidad.

-Ya veo-dije un poco decepcionado - Oye ¿No conoces a algún herrero que pueda hacerme una espada personalizada?

\- Se de una herrera muy buena. Pero las espadas personalizadas son muy caras.

\- El precio no es problema. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

\- Bueno aún no tiene su propia herrería. Así que trabaja en su casa. No sé dónde vive. Pero sí sé quién te puede ayudar a encontrarla.

-¿Quién?

\- La herrera es amiga de la subcomandante, Asuna.

-¿Asuna? – dije conmocionado.

Al parecer de alguna manera desde que Sachi supo que había formado "party" con la subcomandante del gremio más fuerte y que nos habíamos llevado bien en aquel entonces, se había puesto algo celosa. Desde entonces Sachi en los entrenamientos se esforzaba mucho y mencionaba que ella quería ser "la compañera más fuerte". Parecía querer resaltar más que Asuna.

-Egil – Dije al gigante – Iré a ver a Asuna, pero por favor no se lo menciones a Sachi ya que ella…

\- Se pondrá celosa – interrumpió mi amigo.

\- Bueno algo así. No quiero hacer alboroto por esto. Simplemente iré a preguntarle donde vive su amiga y me iré. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a la Subcomandante?

\- Bueno escuche que han llegado hasta el piso 48. Si llegas a la ciudad principal creo que podrás encontrar su cuartel fácilmente.

-De acuerdo. Gracias.-Dije mientras tomaba mi copa para beber un poco más de aguamiel.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, pronto subiré el siguiente. Todavía quedan varias sorpresas más, sobre todo el encuentro entre Sachi y Asuna. ¡Nos "leemos" pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA ¿QUE TAL? GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA. AQUI VENGO A DEJARLES UN NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERANDO QUE LO DISFRUTEN MUCHO.**

**CAPITULO IV**

_**Castillo flotante de Aincrad, 07 de septiembre 2023, piso 48.**_

Mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad principal del piso 48, dirigiéndome al cuartel del grupo delantero, me preguntaba que estaría haciendo Sachi en esos momentos.

Aquella mañana salí muy temprano sin despertarla. Tan solo le dejé un mensaje en su correo diciéndole que llegaría más tarde. No es que quisiera evadirla, pero lo más probable es que si le decía que iba a ver a Asuna, ella insistiría en acompañarme, lo cual sería un problema ya que quería conseguirle una nueva espada como un regalo sorpresa. Además, tan solo intercambiaría algunas palabras con la sub comandante. Después me iría de ahí a buscar a su amiga la herrera.

Mientras todos esos pensamientos flotaban en mi mente, una voz familiar sonó detrás de mí.

\- ¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí!

Instintivamente voltee sobre mi hombro y vi a la persona que me estaba hablando. Su cabello largo y castaño y su atuendo de color blanco con rojo, la hacían destacar de las demás personas a nuestro alrededor. Sus ojos color avellana me veían detenidamente, mientras sus labios dibujaban una leve sonrisa. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi a Asuna. Ella y yo formamos equipo cuando pasamos los primeros pisos de Aincrad.

\- ¡Que suerte! - dije girando completamente - justo la persona que estaba buscando.

La chica cambio su expresión dejando notar su curiosidad.

\- ¿Tú me buscabas? - dijo ella con ojos expectantes.

\- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte - Le dije.

\- Me hubieras mandado un mensaje. ¿O acaso es solo una excusa para venir a verme? - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- N-no es eso - dije un poco nervioso - Recuerda que no nos hemos agregado como amigos. Por eso no puedo mandarte mensajes.

\- Cierto. Tienes razón. Pero ¿Qué es lo que me quieres preguntar?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, un chico de cabello corto llegó corriendo hasta donde nos encontrábamos. Debía pertenecer al mismo gremio de Asuna, ya que su uniforme era similar al suyo.

\- Subcomandante...- dijo el chico aun algo agitado - por fin...lo...lo... encontramos.

Asuna se olvidó de mí y enfocó su atención en el muchacho que acababa de llegar.

\- Diles que no avancen antes de que yo llegue. Date prisa. ¡Corre!

El pobre chico miró a la sub comandante pidiéndole clemencia ante la fatiga que tenía. Pero la mirada severa de Asuna terminó siendo más convincente.

El chico suspiro hondo, e inmediatamente después, salió corriendo a cumplir el encargo de Asuna.

\- Kirito kun- me dijo ella con una sonrisa - me alegro de que estés aquí. Acompáñame.

Sin siquiera darme tiempo de responder, tomó mi mano y me arrastro por las calles de la ciudad.

\- Oye espera... - le dije - yo solo quería preguntarte algo.

\- Contestaré a tus preguntas después, pero ahora necesito tu ayuda.

Sin darme tiempo de objetar más. Caminamos fuera de la ciudad hasta un gran campamento, el cual, se encontraba establecido junto a un río. Nos detuvimos a lado de una tienda enorme, la cual, estaba decorada con los colores del gremio de Asuna.

\- Espérame aquí - dijo la bella sub comandante, mientras se preparaba a entrar a la tienda.

-Oye espera...

Pero Asuna no me dio tiempo de replicar. Así que sin más remedio que esperarla, me senté y me recosté a la sombra de un árbol.

Media hora más tarde, ella salió de la tienda y se dirigió hacia mí. Yo me quedé quieto disfrutando unos momentos más del agradable clima que había.

\- Vamos Kirito Kun. Levántate.

\- Dame un respiro - dije con los ojos entrecerrados - Ni siquiera me dejaste hacer la pregunta por la que vine a verte.

\- Ah cierto mencionaste algo así hace rato - dijo ella poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios, mientras trataba de recordar.

\- Oye, ni siquiera me estabas escuchando ¿verdad? - Dije un poco molesto mientras me levantaba.

\- Lo lamento - contestó sonriendo - Pero responderé a todas tus preguntas en cuanto acabe la misión.

\- ¿De qué misión hablas?

\- Habíamos estado buscando el laberinto de este piso por meses sin éxito alguno. Pero Ahora que lo hemos encontrado, debemos hallar la sala del Boss para terminar este piso.

\- Disculpa, pero no puedo esperar hasta que acabes la búsqueda.

\- Bueno todo depende de lo bien que nos desempeñemos -me dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunté temiendo saber la respuesta de antemano.

\- Todos están formando parejas para abarcar más terreno en el laberinto. Tú y yo formaremos equipo y buscaremos la sala del Boss también.

\- Espera un momento - dije - Yo no vine aquí para explorar el laberinto. Solo vine a preguntarte dónde puedo localizar a tu amiga la herrera.

\- ¿Te refieres a Liz? - preguntó ella - ¿Para qué quieres saber?

\- Necesito que forje una espada. ¿Serias tan amable de decirme donde la puedo encontrar?

\- Claro que sí - contesto ella - En cuanto encontremos la habitación del jefe de este piso.

\- No vas a ceder en tu idea de llevarme ¿Verdad? - dije un poco resignado.

Ella cambio su semblante a uno más serio y me miró con esos hermosos ojos cafés.

\- Kirito Kun ¿Acaso has olvidado que estamos encerrados en este mundo? Mientras hablamos nuestros cuerpos reales se deterioran más y más. Tenemos que acabar este juego pronto.

\- Te entiendo muy bien -dije tranquilamente - pero tampoco debes caer en desesperación.

\- Eres libre en decidir si no quieres ir. Pero si me acompañas podría pedirle a mi amiga Liz que te haga un descuento para tu espada. ¿Qué dices?

No entendía por qué Asuna insistía tanto en que formara equipo con ella. Es verdad que con mi nivel actual podría ayudar al grupo delantero. Pero estaba seguro que había muchos otros espadachines más fuertes que yo dentro de su gremio. Aun así ella quería que yo fuera su compañero. Por otro lado la oferta no estaba mal. Las espadas hechas a mano eran muy caras, así que si podía pedirle a su amiga un buen precio seguramente valdría la pena realizar la expedición.

\- Muy bien- Le dije suspirando - Tú ganas. Te ayudaré a buscar la sala del Boss. Pero debes mantener tu palabra.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? - Dijo ella sonriendo - Ah y por cierto deja de ser tan formal conmigo. Háblame por mi nombre.

\- De acuerdo… Asuna-chan - dije en tono de burla.

Inmediatamente la subcomandante empuño la espada que llevaba en su cintura con una expresión asesina.

\- Es broma, es broma...- dije algo asustado.

\- Solo llámame Asuna - dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

\- Muy bien - contesté aun temblando un poco.

Ella abrió su menú de jugador y me mando solicitud para formar equipo conmigo. Yo acepté a la invitación y justo después nos encaminamos al laberinto del piso 48.

Aquel laberinto era uno de los más grandes que había visto hasta ahora. Los corredores eran altos y angostos, sus paredes estaban hechos de ladrillos azules, mientras que el piso era de un brillante mármol blanco.

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde que Asuna y yo caminábamos sin rumbo fijo buscando la sala del Boss. Cuando repentinamente, volví a pensar en Sachi. Ya debía ser cerca de mediodía y yo aún no había regresado. Tenía pensado hablar brevemente con Asuna y dirigirme después a ver a su amiga la herrera, la cual ahora sabía que se llamaba Lizbeth. Pero terminé inmerso en una misión junto a la subcomandante.

Justo en ese momento recibí un mensaje de Sachi. Rápidamente abrí el menú principal sin dejar de caminar y lo leí. Decía "Hola Kirito. Espero que estés bien. Te prepararé algo delicioso para la cena. Vuelve pronto. Sachi" Después de leer aquel mensaje no pude evitar sonreír. Mi compañera se dio cuenta de mi gesto y se acercó a mí.

-¿Recibiste un mensaje?- preguntó la subcomandante.

\- Sí, era de Sachi - dije olvidando que Asuna no la conocía.

\- ¿Sachi? - Preguntó intrigada - ¿Quién es ella?

\- Es una amiga y compañera de mi gremio.

\- ¡¿Te uniste a un gremio?! - Preguntó ella un poco exaltada.

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta? El icono del gremio aparece arriba de mi barra de HP.

Asuna observo con detalle mi barra de HP y abrió los ojos con asombro

\- ¡Tienes razón! - Dijo ella antes de soltar una pequeña risa.

Recordé cuando ella y yo formamos equipo hace algún tiempo, cuando derrotamos al jefe del primer piso. En aquel momento ella tampoco se había percatado que nuestros nombres aparecían junto a nuestra barra de vida.

\- No has cambiado nada - le dije.

\- Pero tú sí - dijo ella sonriendo - Al fin dejaste de ser un "solo player" y te uniste a un gremio. Eso me da mucho gusto.

Normalmente Asuna era una líder implacable. Pero conmigo se comportaba diferente. Quizás en el fondo esa era su verdadera forma de ser. Una faceta que solo yo había conocido.

-Bueno quizás debamos tomar un descanso- dijo ella - Hemos estado caminando y peleando con monstruos un largo rato.

\- Si tienes razón - dije asintiendo.

Nos sentamos junto a un pilar en una de las paredes del pasillo.

Ella uso su menú y tecleo algunos botones. Inmediatamente después un mantel apareció junto a una botella, dos vasos y mucha comida. Ella tomó un sandwich envuelto en un pañuelo azul y me lo extendió.

\- Toma - me dijo ella.

Tome el sándwich, el cual tenía una apariencia muy apetitosa.

\- Muchas gracias - le dije.

Probé un bocado del sándwich que me había dado Asuna. Su cubierta era crujiente con un condimento salado. Mientras masticaba percibí los sabores mezclándose en mi boca con una suavidad indescriptible. Era extraordinariamente delicioso. No se asemejaba a nada de lo que había probado en Aincrad. Finalmente cuando acabé de degustar aquel bocado, miré a Asuna.

\- Es…delicioso...esta...

Delicioso - dije casi susurrando.

Asuna sonrió complacida.

\- Que bueno que te gustó.

\- Si puedo preguntar... - dije en tono serio - ¿Dónde puedo comprar esta comida?

\- ¿Eh? - dijo ella - No se pueden comprar.

\- ¡Lo sabía! - dije - Este manjar es demasiado suculento para que cualquiera lo disfrute. Debe ser algún ítem especial que se gana venciendo a algún Boss. ¿No es así?

Asuna miro hacia un lado con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- En realidad yo lo preparé - dijo ella.

\- ¡¿Cómo dices?! - dije sorprendido - O sea que ¿Esta es comida casera?

\- Así es. He aumentado mi nivel en cocina - Dijo orgullosamente.

\- Te felicito - contesté sonriendo - Es tan deliciosa que podría venir todos los días para probar tu comida.

\- Si te unieras al grupo delantero te prepararía comida a diario.

\- ¿En serio? - dije tentado a aceptar de inmediato.

\- Claro que sí - dijo ella sonriendo - Pero tendrás que esforzarte mucho. Si haraganeas no te daré nada.

\- Ya sabía que había trampa en ello. Aun así tengo intención de unirme al grupo delantero. Pero aun no es el momento.

Ella me observó por uno momentos. Quizá quería preguntarme por alguna razón de mi decisión. Pero al final no lo hizo. Ambos degustamos el sabroso almuerzo y platicamos amenamente y después continuamos la marcha.

Mientras caminábamos por los largos corredores encontramos una enorme puerta de Acero. Era casi idéntica a las puertas de los jefes de cada piso. Pero con algunas diferencias. Había figuras de monstruos y dragones grabados en ella. Normalmente la puerta de un Jefe no tenía decorados como esos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Definitivamente algo muy peligroso se encontraba del otro lado.

\- Esa es...

-... La sala del Boss - dijo la subcomandante completando la oración.

-Aun así se ve diferente a las puertas de los otros pisos - le dije - quizá esta no sea la habitación que buscamos.

\- Echemos un vistazo para estar seguros - dijo Asuna.

Yo no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa idea. Pero la única forma de saber si era la habitación correcta era abriendo esas puertas.

\- Bien, pero prepara un cristal de tele transportación- dije finalmente.

\- No llevo ninguno conmigo ahora mismo.

\- En ese caso entraré yo.

-Espera Kirito-kun...

\- No te preocupes - le dije mientras empujaba la enorme puerta de metal - Solo me aseguraré de que esta no sea la sala del Boss como tú dices.

-Ten cuidado Kirito-Kun - dijo Asuna preocupada.

\- No te preocupes. Lo tendré.

Entré cuidadosamente a la habitación. Definitivamente no era la sala de un boss. Era un poco pequeña. Las paredes estaban hechas de roca volcánica. No había ninguna luz a excepción de una enorme antorcha en el centro. Tampoco había ninguna decoración, dándole más el aspecto de una caverna que de una sala. Mientras observaba con detenimiento la habitación. Se oyó un crujido metálico. En ese momento la puerta de la mazmorra comenzó a moverse y pude escuchar un grito de Asuna.

-¡Kirito-kun!

La puerta se cerró completamente. Estaba atrapado.

En ese momento Un temible bramido hizo que me pusiera alerta y volteara hacia atrás. Frente a mí, apareció sin aviso y de la nada un temible dragón negro.

Miré estupefacto a la enorme bestia que se acercaba hacia donde estaba. Sus colmillos estaban afilados y brillaban aun con la poca luz, en la caverna. Sus ojos destellaban un siniestro color ámbar. Su cuerpo, rodeado de escamas lucía traslucido a momentos, dejando ver su esqueleto. Parecía un Dragón Fantasma. Arriba de sus ocho barras de HP pude vislumbrar su nombre "Night Shadow Dragon". En ese momento recordé mi experiencia en la versión beta de SAO. Recuerdo que algunos jugadores que llegaron más lejos que yo hablaban de un siniestro dragón igual de poderoso que un jefe de piso. Una bestia de color negro que nadie antes había podido vencer. Y que se encontraba en uno de los laberintos de los pisos intermedios. Y para mi mala suerte justo ahora estaba frente a él. Mi primer impulso después de ver aquella magnifica y aterradora bestia, fue usar mi cristal de tele transportación. Pero este no funcionó. Justo como me había pasado en el piso 27. Realmente estaba atrapado.

Sin ninguna otra alternativa más que pelear, desenfundé mi espada Windbreaker y le hice frente. El feroz dragón rugió aceptando el desafío y se lanzó al ataque. Corrí alrededor del monstruo y mientras lo hacía, activé la "swordskill" Slant. Un brillo de color azul salió de mi espada y golpeó en forma diagonal una de las patas del dragón. Pero a duras penas conseguí hacerle algo de daño. La oscura criatura se enfureció y me atacó usando su cola como un látigo. Yo salté tratando de esquivar, pero no pude lograrlo. Su cola me abofeteó lanzándome a través de la hoguera hacia una de las paredes rocosas. A pesar del fuerte golpe mi HP no disminuyó gravemente. Sin embargo no duraría mucho si seguía luchando de ese modo.

En esos desesperados momentos no pude evitar pensar en Sachi. Recordé el mensaje que me mandó y la imaginé esperándome sin descanso sin que yo apareciera. La vi llorando enterándose que perdí la vida en un calabozo. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Tenía que regresar con ella.

Cobrando fuerza dentro de mí, me levanté sin darme por vencido. Por mi experiencia jugando MMORPG, sabía que hasta las criaturas más poderosas tenían un punto débil. Observé estudiando sus movimientos. Todo el cuerpo de la bestia estaba cubierto por esas durísimas escamas negras, todo excepto...

-Bueno, creo que vale la pena intentarlo - dije sonriendo.

El dragón aguardaba impacientemente lanzando alaridos que resonaban con fuerza en la caverna. Lancé mi brazo hacia atrás y lo mantuve a la altura de mi hombro. Mi espada tomó un color carmesí brillante, mientras preparaba mi habilidad con la espada, el "Vorpal Strike". Era una técnica veloz y poderosa que me permitía aumentar al doble el alcance de mi espada. Era una de mis técnicas favoritas. Sin embargo después de utilizarla tardaría un largo tiempo de espera antes de poder usar otra swordskill. Pero si estaba en lo correcto esta sería la única manera de derrotar al dragón. Aguardé unos momentos manteniendo la habilidad en espera. Observé como la piel del dragón se volvía traslucida en algunas partes hasta que descifré el patrón.

\- Uoooohhhh!- Grité furiosamente lanzándome al ataque.

Mis pies impulsaron mi movimiento guiándome a gran velocidad. Mi brazo derecho se lanzó hacia adelante junto con mi espada. En un instante y con tremenda fuerza golpee la pata del dragón que tenía una apariencia transparente en ese momento. Un crujido se oyó junto a mi mano. Al principio pensé que se trataba de mi espada quebrándose. Pero en realidad era la pata del monstruo que fue rebanada gracias al Vorpal Strike. El dragón perdió el equilibrio y cayó retorciéndose. Yo me alejé, ya que el periodo de enfriamiento después de usar la swordskill había iniciado. Justo como pensé, la bestia era casi indestructible, pero era débil en las partes donde su piel se volvía trasparente. Mire el HP del dragón desplomarse un octavo de su totalidad. Al parecer había encontrado su punto débil. Pero el dragón no sería vencido tan fácilmente. Aun sin una pata, siguió atacando con su hocico y sus garras. Yo esquivé los ataques hasta que pudiera usar nuevamente una skill y cuando el momento llegó, ataqué usando la habilidad "Vertical Square".Realicé cuatro cortes consecutivos que asemejaban la forma de un cuadrado y corté su cola. A partir de ese momento no me detuve. Seguí lanzando skills a las partes débiles del dragón hasta que logre vencerlo por completo. Cuando el cuerpo del dragón se destruyó en miles de fragmentos cristalinos y la palabra "Congratulations" apareció, yo me desplomé abatido en el suelo. Después de descansar unos segundos y curar mis heridas con pociones, vi que el temible dragón me había dejado un ítem especial como premio. Me levanté para acercarme y tomar mi premio. Abrí mi sistema de almacenamiento y observé el nombre del objeto. Decía: "Black Dragón Leather". Algunos de estos ítems dejados por los monstruos que se combatía resultaban ser muy útiles. Y al parecer esta "piel de dragón" era un ítem muy raro y difícil de conseguir.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y pude ver a Asuna de pie esperándome con los ojos llorosos.

\- ¡Idiota! - me dijo ella antes de correr a abrazarme.

\- Bueno... - dije sonriéndole - Creo que esa no es la sala que buscábamos.

Ella dejo de abrazarme y endureció su semblante otra vez.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo tan descabellado ¿Oíste?

\- Oye tú eras la que quería echar un vistazo en primer lugar - dije sonriendo- Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si seguimos con la búsqueda?

\- Respecto a eso... - dijo mientras tecleaba su menú y me mostraba el mapa del laberinto.-Uno de los equipos ya encontró la sala del Boss.

\- Bueno supongo que eso significa que la búsqueda ha terminado - dije aliviado.

\- Por ahora - sentencio Asuna - Aun debemos derrotar al jefe del piso.

\- Bueno cuando hagas la reunión para enfrentar al jefe mándame un mensaje.

\- ¡Oye! - dijo Asuna acercando su rostro al mío con ojos amenazantes- Aun no te tengo en mi lista de amigos. Agreguémonos.

\- M-muy bien - dije alejándome un poco.

Ambos mandamos la invitación y nos agregamos como amigos.

\- Asuna...con respecto a lo de tu amiga Liz…

\- Muy bien creo que te lo ganaste. Vamos a verla.

Salimos del calabozo y nos dirigimos al portal de ese piso.

\- Ciudad de los inicios - dijo Asuna.

Una luz azul nos envolvió a los dos y en un par de segundos aparecimos en el primer piso de Aincrad.

\- Por aquí - Dijo Asuna tomándome de la mano.

Caminamos por la ciudad mientras me venían malos recuerdos de ese lugar. Como el primer día que viví dentro de SAO con la declaración de Kayaba Akihiko en la Plaza central. Y la vez que abandoné a Klein para continuar como jugador solitario. Eso era algo de lo que aún me seguía causando remordimientos. Moví mi cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos y seguí caminando. Finalmente después de varios minutos llegamos a una pequeña casa cerca de las afueras de la ciudad. Era una casa común hecha con bloques de cemento gris y techo de madera.

\- Esta es la casa de Liz- Dijo Asuna tocando la puerta - Es algo pequeña, pero ella está ahorrando para comprar un taller más grande. Hay una casa muy linda en el piso 48 que le interesó, pero aún no tiene suficiente dinero.

\- Ya veo - dije mientras veía la casa.

Pasaron un par de minutos y nadie salía de la vivienda.

\- Ahhh- suspiro Asuna - No debe estar en casa. Lo lamento Kirito Kun.

\- No te preocupes - le dije sonriendo- Vendré en otra ocasión. Solo no olvides decirle a tu amiga que me dé un buen precio.

\- Claro que sí - dijo ella sonriendo.

En ese momento recibí un nuevo mensaje. Abrí mi menú e inspeccioné el recado. Decía: "Hola Kirito. Si ya regresaste espera por mí por favor. Fui al piso 1 a visitar a mi amiga Freya. Ella tiene una tienda de ropa en la ciudad de los inicios. Cuídate por favor. Sachi."

\- Creo que conozco esa tienda - Dijo Asuna atrás de mí - ¿Por qué no vamos?

Yo me sobresalté. Mientras veía el mensaje no me di cuenta que Asuna estaba asomándose atrás de mí leyendo también.

\- Eh...bueno...- dije balbuceando - Debes...eh... estar cansada y quizá tengas cosas que hacer en tu gremio, no quiero retrasarte.

Ella simplemente me sonrió y me tomó de la mano.

\- No te preocupes. Vayamos. Quiero conocer a Sachi.

Nuevamente siendo llevado por Asuna sin poder replicar al respecto, caminamos de regreso a la ciudad y llegamos a una tienda que aunque era pequeña, era muy elegante. Pasamos a través de una puerta de caoba tallada y entramos. Mientras caminábamos me di cuenta que la tienda era más grande de lo que parecía por fuera. Había una gran variedad de ropa y armaduras, fundas para espada, y vestidos elegantes. Y justo al fondo de la tienda pude ver una barra hecha igualmente de caoba, la cual era parecida a la de un bar, solo que mucho más elegante. Allí se encontraban platicando dos chicas. Una tenía el cabello corto y de color púrpura. Vestía ropa casual del mismo color que su pelo. Se trataba de Freya. La otra chica era Sachi. Quien estaba usando un hermoso vestido corto de color azul. Tenía una tiara blanca con una rosa azul adornando su cabello. Y usaba unas zapatillas blancas. Jamás había visto que ella usara esa clase de ropa. Pero le quedaban muy bien, se veía muy hermosa.

Nos acercamos hacia donde estaban las dos chicas, mientras mi atención se centraba en Sachi. La primera en notar nuestra presencia fue Freya. Con la mano le indicó a Sachi que volteará. Ella giró su cabeza y me vio. Sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió. Corrió unos cuantos pasos para acortar la distancia entre nos otros. Pero se detuvo rápidamente al ver a Asuna. Ellas dos se quedaron viendo unos segundos con una expresión fría. De repente el ambiente se sintió un poco tenso.

Yo me acerqué a Sachi para acabar con aquella extraña atmósfera.

\- Hola Sachi - le dije - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Kirito. .. - Dijo ella volteando a verme y sonriendo. Luego me tomó me del brazo como suele hacerlo - Te extrañé.

\- ¡Ejem! - Tosió Asuna llamando nuestra atención.

-Ah...cierto - dije un poco nervioso.

Me aleje gentilmente de Sachi y aclaré mi garganta.

\- Asuna, ella es Sachi, mi amiga y compañera de gremio - dije formalmente haciendo las presentaciones - Sachi, ella es Asuna, subcomandante del gremio Knights of Blood.

\- Mucho gusto Asuna-san- dijo Sachi haciendo una reverencia con su vestido.

\- El gusto es mío Sachi - dijo Asuna.

\- Y dígame - dijo Sachi - ¿Qué está haciendo la subcomandante en un lugar tan lejos del grupo delantero?

\- Tan solo acompañaba a Kirito kun - contestó Asuna sonriendo - Estamos formando equipo el día de hoy. Acabamos de explorar el calabozo del piso 48.

\- Ahhh ya veo - dijo Sachi devolviendo la sonrisa. Luego ella me miró con una cara de disgusto. Era raro verla enfadada.

\- Bueno le agradezco que haya escoltado a Kirito hasta aquí - continuó hablando Sachi mientras trataba de volver a sonreír y me volvía a tomar del brazo.

\- Oh, no hay problema - contestó Asuna - disfruto mucho su compañía. Y estoy seguro que él aprecia la mía. ¿No es así Kirito kun?

\- Eh...Bueno...sí - contesté vagamente.

Sachi apretó mi brazo con más fuerza.

\- Por cierto Kirito - Dijo Sachi sin dejar de sonreír - Debes tener algo de hambre ¿No es así? Vamos a nuestra casa a comer.

Por primera vez el temple de Asuna se quebró.

\- ¿S-su casa...? - dijo ella casi en voz baja con expresión de asombro.

\- ¡Asi es! Ellos dos viven juntos - Confirmó Freya quien se había acercado a nosotros sin que me diera cuenta - Ambos hacen una linda pareja ¿No le parece subcomandante Asuna?

Sachi se sonrojó y hundió su cabeza en mi pecho muy apenada.

\- Bueno...- dijo Asuna disimulando sus emociones - Son compañeros de gremio después de todo. Es normal la convivencia y cercanía que tienen, pero…- Asuna se mordió los labios y después me miró. Pude notar un poco de tristeza en sus ojos - ¿Son sólo amigos cierto Kirito Kun?

La pregunta de Asuna me tomó por sorpresa. Mientras formulaba con cuidado mi respuesta Sachi me abrazó con más fuerza. Pero justo antes de que pudiera hablar, un hombre desconocido entró por la puerta. Por su apariencia debía ser miembro del gremio de Asuna. Vestía una armadura blanca brillante con algunos tonos en rojo y una capa del mismo color. Su cabello era largo, su rostro era alargado, y sus facciones parecían poco amistosas.

\- ¡Asuna sama...! - Dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotros- La hemos estado buscando por todas partes.

Asuna volteó mirando con desagrado al hombre que acababa de entrar.

\- Kuradeel...- dijo ella fríamente - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

\- Uno de nuestros compañeros escuchó que vendría al piso uno. Varios miembros del gremio y yo la hemos estado buscando sin descanso. El Comandante Heatcliff la está buscando con urgencia.

\- Ya veo...- dijo Asuna sin ánimo alguno.

El hombre llamado Kuradeel me miró con ojos rencorosos un par de segundos, y después enfocó nuevamente su atención en la subcomandante.

\- Asuna sama - dijo él - Debemos darnos prisa. Como su escolta personal, debo llevarla sana y salva ante el Comandante.

\- De acuerdo, vamos - contestó Asuna molesta.

Ella volteó a verme y me sonrió.

\- Kirito Kun...fue agradable estar contigo hoy. Espero que seas mi compañero en otra ocasión.

\- Claro...- le dije - Cuídate y gracias.

Kuradeel y Asuna salieron de la tienda, dejando un incómodo silencio detrás de ellos.

\- Kirito...- dijo Sachi - vamos a casa.

\- Muy bien - la contesté.

Nos despedimos de Freya y regresamos al piso 23. Durante el trayecto nadie dijo ni una palabra. Entramos por la puerta de nuestra casa y Sachi se sentó en el sofá. Yo permanecí de pie junto a la puerta por algunos momentos sin saber qué hacer. Era obvio que Sachi estaba enfadada conmigo. Y aunque mis intenciones siempre fueron buenas, terminé lastimándola al ocultarle que iría a ver a Asuna.

Decidido a disculparme con ella, caminé a través de la sala hacia el sofá. Fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta que algunas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Sachi.

\- Sachi...- dije mientas me sentaba a su lado.

Instintivamente puse mi mano en su hombro. Al principio creí que se apartaría de mí, pero en cambio ella tomó mi mano y se recargó en mi hombro.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste a donde irías Kirito? - dijo ella - ¿No me tienes confianza?

\- No es eso Sachi... Respecto a eso...

\- Ella es mejor compañera que yo...¿Fue por eso te fuiste a explorar el piso 48 con ella? O acaso… ¿Te gusta estar con Asuna san?

Abracé a Sachi gentilmente.

\- No es lo que piensas Sachi. Yo fui con Asuna a preguntarle dónde podía encontrar a un herrero, para que forjara una espada para ti. No te lo dije antes porque quería darte la espada como un regalo sorpresa. Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes.

Sachi levantó su rostro y me miró detenidamente.

\- Una espada...¿Para mí?

\- Así es - le contesté- Yo quiero que tú seas mi compañera. Quiero que pelees a mi lado.

Ella sonrió y me abrazó.

\- Me gustaría que mañana me acompañaras a ver a la herrera ¿Qué dices?

\- Claro que sí Kirito- Contestó Sachi.

\- Por cierto - le dije - Hoy te ves muy hermosa.

Aquellas palabras hicieron la hicieron sonrojarse. Ella me sonrió halagada. Y se recostó junto a mí en el sofá.

\- G-gracias Kirito - contestó Sachi.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_HOLA QUE TAL. AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESTA VEZ NARRADO EN TERCER PERSONA PARA CONOCER UN POCO LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE SACHI._ **

**CAPITULO V: ROJO Y NEGRO.**

_**Castillo Flotante de Aincrad, Piso 22, 08 de septiembre 2023.**_

Después de tomar un modesto desayuno. Kirito y Sachi salieron de su amada cabaña y se dirigieron al portal de aquel piso. Se tomaron su tiempo y caminaron lentamente por la vereda que conducía a la villa Terul, mientras disfrutaban del paisaje que rodeaba el lago Anticuss. Sachi podía recordar claramente el primer día en el que vio ese lago junto a Kirito. Ella hubiera querido permanecer junto a él como en aquella ocasión para siempre, abrazándolo mientras veían el atardecer. Ya que los brazos de aquel chico siempre la hacían sentir reconfortada y segura.

Mientras seguían caminando, Sachi tomó a Kirito del brazo como suele hacerlo a veces. El chico simplemente le sonrió y continuó caminando junto a ella. Él no comentó nada. Pero en sus pensamientos se decía: "Sachi ha actuado muy rara últimamente. Los días recientes ha tardado más que de costumbre en arreglarse. Ha comprado vestimenta nueva y además ha estado incrementando sus habilidades en la cocina. Lo cual no me molesta en absoluto, ya que la cena de ayer estuvo deliciosa. Sin embargo... no es común en ella. Me pregunto si algún chico ha llamado su atención". Kirito miró de reojo a Sachi sin que ella se percatara, y después suspiro. "No. No lo creo" Se dijo a sí mismo el joven espadachín.

Mientras Kirito permanecía absorto en sus pensamientos, Sachi, por otro lado recordaba el incidente del día anterior cuando conoció a Asuna, a quien consideraba su rival en el amor. "Fui una tonta" Se decía ella. "Hice preocupar a Kirito al ponerme celosa de esa manera el día de ayer. Pero es que al verlo junto a Asuna yo..." Ella suspiro. "No tengo derecho de replicarle nada. Después de todo él y yo no somos novios".

De repente una sensación de incomodidad oprimió el corazón de Sachi. Desde hace tiempo otro sentimiento diferente de la amistad había estado floreciendo en ella por aquel chico de cabello negro. Pero nunca se atrevía a mostrarlo. Ella tenía miedo que Kirito la rechazará ya que a su parecer él estaba enamorado de Asuna. Kirito jamás había admitido que le gustase la Subcomandante del Gremio más fuerte. Sin embargo cada vez que hablaba de Asuna, lo hacía en tono melancólico y dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro. Eso molestaba a Sachi y la hacía sentir celosa.

Kirito observó el semblante melancólico de su amiga y se sintió intranquilo.

\- ¿Estas bien Sachi?

\- ¿Eh? - contestó ella vagamente mientras volteaba a verlo.

Ella se dio cuenta de la preocupación de Kirito y para evitarle alguna angustia se esforzó por sonreír

\- No es nada.

\- Ya veo… - dijo Kirito mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

El chico de cabello negro sabía que algo le preocupaba a su querida amiga. Pero no quería presionarla. "Quizá haya tenido otra pesadilla" se dijo él. "Hace mucho tiempo que no ha tenido ninguna, pero…últimamente la he sentido un poco intranquila. Creo que nos vendría bien un cambio de ritmo".

Finalmente después de caminar un buen rato, llegaron al portal del piso. Kirito tomó delicadamente la mano de Sachi, lo cual la sorprendió y la ruborizó.

\- No hay tanta prisa en ir a ver a la herrera - le dijo el muchacho a su amiga – Por qué no vamos al piso 36. Sé que los parajes de aquel lugar te gustan mucho. Además conozco un buen lugar donde sirven una bebida deliciosa.

\- Sí me parece buena idea - dijo Sachi felizmente.

\- Muy bien.

Fue así que ambos llegaron al pueblo Luxor en el piso 36. Caminaron por una avenida concurrida hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad. Existía una vereda rodeada de un hermoso paisaje adornado por arboles de cerezos que llevaba a una posada famosa entre los jugadores intermedios llamada "La piedra del Sol" A Kirito le gustaba frecuentar ese lugar después de salir a pelear con monstruos es el bosque.

Durante un largo rato nadie dijo una palabra. Pero no era un silencio incómodo. Tanto Kirito como Sachi eran capaces de entender el pensamiento del otro tan solo mirándose a los ojos. Aunque no hubieran palabras, había mucho dialogo entre ellos. Sin embargo el espadachín rompió aquel silencio haciendo una observación que lo distraía desde que salieron de su cabaña.

\- Por cierto Sachi... - dijo él - …Veo que traes un nuevo vestido el día de hoy. Te queda muy bien.

Sachi trató de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas.

-G-gracias - contestó ella - Q-que bueno que te gusta...en realidad yo...

Sachi se puso muy nerviosa y sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse aún más. Ella se recogió el flequillo del pelo. Kirito sabía que su amiga tendía a hacer aquel movimiento cuando se encontraba nerviosa. Al verla más de cerca observó que llevaba unos pendientes azules en sus orejas y que en sus labios había algo inusual. Sachi jamás usaba maquillaje, pero Kirito se percató de que ella había usado un labial rosa que resaltaba la figura de sus finos labios. En realidad se trataba de un ítem que le había regalado Freya a Sachi para llamar la atención de Kirito. Y al parecer había dado resultado.

La chica de cabello corto controló su nerviosismo y miró a Kirito con una mirada tan enternecedora que le provocó algo de inquietud al espadachín.

-En realidad yo... ...yo lo escogí para ti Kirito.

\- ¿Eh? - dijo el chico algo confundido.

\- Quería verme linda para ti...

Kirito se puso nervioso y en su distracción tropezó con una piedra cayendo de bruces.

\- ¡Kirito! - Exclamó Sachi.

-Auch… – contestó él mientras volteaba su cuerpo para incorporarse - E-estoy bien...

Mientras Sachi se aproximaba para atenderlo tropezó al igual que su amigo y cayó encima de él.

\- Perdona Kirito, yo...

Ambos quedaron petrificados por unos instantes. Los rostros de ambos estaban muy próximos. El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese instante mientras los dos se veían a los ojos. Y sentían como los latidos de sus corazones aceleraban a cada momento.

Kirito estando recostado observó de cerca el rostro de Sachi. "En verdad es muy bella" Pensó él. "Sus ojos son hermosos; azules y cristalinos. Y sus labios… lucen brillantes". Por un momento el espadachín quedo hechizado y embriagado por la atmósfera y deseó besar aquellos labios que habían pronunciado su nombre incontables veces. Sachi tembló de emoción y de miedo viendo como el rostro de su amado se acercó lento y vacilante hacia el de ella.

"¿Qué hace?" Se preguntó Sachi. "¿Quiere levantarse? O acaso… ¿Quiere b-besarm-me?"

Pero aquel instante se eclipsó con el sonido de un estruendoso grito.

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¿Qué fue eso? - dijo Sachi levantándose desconcertada.

\- Viene del bosque - Aseveró Kirito mientras se incorporaba- De prisa, vayamos a ver.

Corrieron a través de los árboles hasta que llegaron cerca de un río. Ahí había una joven de cabello castaño y vestimenta escarlata que estaba siendo atacada por un Devil Goblin de nivel 34. La pequeña muchacha luchaba incansablemente, armada con una daga y estaba acompañada por un pequeño dragón de plumas azules que intentaba proteger a su dueña sin mucho éxito. El Devil Goblin agitaba violentamente su enorme hacha tratando de partir a la chica en dos.

Los monstruos en el piso 36 resultaban ser muy escasos y normalmente tenían un nivel tan bajo como los monstruos de pisos anteriores. Por lo que era muy raro ver un monstruo tipo Boss en aquel piso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Kirito corrió hacia la chica mientras flexionaba el cuerpo hacia adelante con su espada levantada hacia un costado a la altura de su hombro. En unos instantes la hoja de la espada tomó un brillo de color rojo y Kirito impulsándose con sus pies realizó una embestida utilizando la habilidad "Vorpal Strike", la cual le permitía al usuario lanzar un golpe con el doble de alcance de lo que mide la espada. El espadachín se lanzó como un relámpago carmesí atravesando el flanco izquierdo del Goblin. El HP del monstruo cayó por debajo de la mitad. No obstante el tiempo de enfriamiento después de usar el Vorpal Strike había comenzado. Así que Kirito no podía usar otra habilidad por unos segundos. Pero Sachi que había leído el pensamiento de Kirito ya estaba próxima hacia el enemigo.

\- ¡Cambio! - Gritó Sachi desde atrás.

Kirito se movió a un costado dejando paso libre a Sachi quien atacó usando Horizontal. El Goblin se retorció de dolor y cayó al suelo. El ataque de Sachi fue efectivo pero aún le quedaba HP al monstruo. Kirito estaba a punto de pedir un cambio. Pero observó que la luz esmeralda en la espada de Sachi seguía brillando aun después de conectar la habilidad. Entonces ella se lanzó nuevamente al ataque desde la posición donde había terminado Horizontal e inmediatamente ataco usando Slant. El Devil Goblin desapareció entre fragmentos poligonales

"Usó Conect Skill" Pensó Kirito "Nunca le enseñé a hacerlo. Debió aprender cuando me veía realizarlo. No cabe duda de que te has vuelto muy fuerte Sachi".

Normalmente en situaciones como esa Sachi se hubiera refugiado. Pero ahora dejaba ver una gran determinación y un sorprendente manejo de la espada.

Habiendo pasado el peligro los dos espadachines se acercaron a la chica que aún seguía temblando. El pequeño dragón acariciaba la mejilla de su dueña mientras ronronea a sobre su hombro.

\- Mu- muchas gracias - dijo la desconocida - Pina y yo les debemos la vida.

La joven se levantó y acarició al pequeño dragón en su hombro.

-¿Pina? - Dijo Sachi guardando su espada.

\- Creo que se refiere a la pequeña criatura que la acompaña - intervino Kirito - Debe ser una Beast Tamer. Espera, ahora que recuerdo….he visto ese dragón antes. ¿No eres tú...Silica?

La chica de cabello castaño volteo a ver a Kirito. Y al reconocerlo una gran alegría brotó de ella.

-¡Kirito San! - exclamó emocionada mientras corría a abrazarlo.

Silica se dio cuenta de que Sachi la observaba intrigada y se despegó inmediatamente de Kirito sonrojada.

-¿Ustedes se conocen? – Pregunto Sachi.

-Algo así… – contestó Kirito – ¿Recuerdas que hace unos días fui a comprar algunos ítems y pociones al piso 8? Ahí conocí a Silica. Estaba perdido en el bosque buscando el camino a la villa Friben cundo de repente…

\- ¡Kirito san me rescato! - intervino Silica hablando con emoción- Mientras yo me encontraba cazando por los alrededores del pueblo un poderoso Boss apareció. Se trataba de una enorme planta carnívora. Pina y yo luchamos incansablemente. El Boss era muy fuerte, pero estaba cediendo terreno, pero en un momento de descuido me atrapó con sus lianas e intento asfixiarme. Pero la suerte estuvo de mi lado cuando vi aparecer a lo lejos a un valiente caballero vestido de negro. Sus ojos destellaban una luz de verdad y justicia que me hizo estremecer, se trataba de Kirito san quién con un solo golpe de su espada fulminó al monstruo y me liberó de sus ataduras. Yo caí en sus brazos mientras me decía "No te preocupes. Estas a salvo".

Silica suspiro mientras con sus manos trataba da esconder el rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Ahhh nunca creí que sería salvada por un caballero como en los libros de cuentos.

\- Wooow - dijo Sachi asombrada - Kirito nunca me platico esa historia. Pero te entiendo. Cuando el pelea se ve tan galante como un caballero medieval.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? - dijo Silica riendo con Sachi.

"No sé si hablan en serio o se burlan de mi" Se dijo para sí mismo Kirito " Además Silica exageró la historia. Yo jamás hubiera matado un Boss con un solo golpe. Si mal no recuerdo ella estaba atada de cabeza por las lianas de una *walking flower* de nivel 15. Y pedía a gritos que la ayudara sin verla, ya que su falda estaba luchando con la gravedad en ese momento. Pero en fin..."

-Por cierto... - dijo Sachi mientras se acercó tratando de acariciar al pequeño dragón - tu mascota es muy bonita.

Pina parecía desconfiada, pero finalmente se dejó acariciar por Sachi y le regresó un ronroneo amistoso.

\- ¡Que hermoso! - dijo Sachi felizmente.

\- Jejeje Creo que le agradas...este...

\- Sachi - dijo presentándose.

\- Muchas gracias Sachi San por rescatarnos a Pina y a mí. Yo me llamo Silica.

\- Es un placer Silica chan - dijo Sachi - Que bueno que no pasó nada malo. No creí que hubiera monstruos tan poderosos en este piso.

\- Creo que no los había hasta el día de hoy - dijo la domadora de dragones - ¿Sabes que cada vez que se abre la entrada a otro piso, aparecen calabozos y misiones nuevas en los pisos anteriores? El día de ayer el grupo delantero encontró la sala del Jefe del piso 48 y lo derrotó. Seguramente al abrir el portal al piso 49 nuevos calabazos se abrieron en pisos donde nunca antes se habían visto monstruos poderosos.

Kirito suspiro.

\- No puedo creerlo. Asuna es una cabeza dura. Apenas ayer encontraron la sala del Jefe. Y ya lo han derrotado. Pero aun así me impresiona - dijo Kirito - No cabe duda de que la Sub comandante es muy fuerte.

\- ¡Ejem! - tosió Sachi con el seño fruncido.

\- Ahhh este...con que un calabozo nuevo ¿eh? - dijo nervioso el espadachín.

\- Así es - prosiguió Silica - Al parecer hay una entrada a una caverna cerca de aquí. Pero ese Devil Goblin estaba custodiando el camino.

-¿Por qué no vamos? – Dijo Sachi con entusiasmo – Podríamos ser los primeros en visitar este calabozo.

Kirito observó su amiga con algo de incredulidad. La última vez que estuvieron en una caverna oscura fue durante una misión en el piso 25 cuando Kirito ayudaba a Sachi a subir de nivel. Su amiga estuvo muy nerviosa durante todo el trayecto.

-Oye espera Sachi – dijo él – No hablaras en serio ¿O sí?

"Por supuesto que hablo en serio" Pensó la chica de cabello azul "Aunque la verdad me aterra un poco entrar a esa caverna. Aun no puedo superar el miedo a la oscuridad, pero… ¡No!, no puedo dejarme vencer por Asuna. He decidido convertirme en la compañera de Kirito y estar a su lado combatiendo en el grupo delantero. No debo temer, debo ser más valiente, debo ser más fuerte…".

-Bueno no me parece una mala idea – continuó hablando Kirito – Pero creo que primero deberíamos ir a la herrería de Lizbeth. Me gustaría que blandieras una espada más acorde a tus habilidades. Esa espada que tienes frena un poco tu potencial.

-Por casualidad ¿Estarán hablando de la herrera que vive en la ciudad de los inicios? – interrumpió Silica.

\- ¿La conoces Silica-chan? – Preguntó Sachi.

\- Así es – asevero la domadora de bestias – ella fue quien forjó mi daga. Es una herrera talentosa. Aunque escuche que estaría fuera por varios días haciendo misiones.

\- Por eso no la encontré el día de ayer cuando fui a buscarla con Asuna – dijo el chico de cabello negro.

-¿Qué hacemos Kirito? Se supone que íbamos a verla hoy.-Dijo Sachi.

Kirito quedó pensativo unos segundos,

-Bueno por el momento no podemos hacer mucho supongo – dijo finalmente el espadachín – Dentro de algunos días podemos ir a buscar a la herrera. Por el momento podríamos ir a explorar la caverna. ¿Qué dices Silica? ¿Te gustaría formar "party" con nosotros? Después de todo tú fuiste quien encontró la entrada al calabozo.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? – Dijo Silica sorprendida – Pero… no soy tan fuerte como ustedes. No quisiera estorbarles.

\- No te preocupes Silica chan – le dijo Sachi – Mientras más seamos nuestra fuerza se incrementará.

\- Así es – dijo Kirirto – Solo daremos un vistazo, no nos adentraremos mucho para evitar peligros innecesarios.

\- Bueno en ese caso… - dijo Silica sonriendo - ... Daré lo mejor de mí.

Sachi cambio su vestido por un atuendo más acorde para la batalla. "Es una pena. Me gusta como se ve con ese vestido". Pensaba Kirito mientras se preparaba también equipándose su "Abrigo de medianoche".

Sachi miró a Kirito y le sonrió.

\- Definitivamente el negro te sienta muy bien - le dijo su amiga - ¡Ah es verdad! Me dijiste que ayer ganaste un ítem muy raro ¿cierto? Creo que se llamaba...

\- Black Dragon Leather - contestó el muchacho.

\- Ah cierto. Tengo el presentimiento que ese ítem puede usarse para crear equipamiento. Por qué no se lo llevamos a mi amiga Freya. Ella conoce un sastre muy talentoso.

\- Me parece buena idea - dijo Kirito mientras veía a Sachi sonreír.

Después de formar "party" los tres aventureros se internaron en l oscura caverna que se encontraba a lado del río. La entrada del calabozo era estrecha y las paredes emanaban un olor sulfuroso que hizo sentir incomoda a Sachi. Instintivamente busco el brazo de Kirito para sentirse reconfortada ante la oscuridad que se cernía ante ella. Pero alguien se le había adelantado. Silica ya estaba junto a Kirito tomándolo del brazo.

\- Kirito san...¿Podría tomarte del brazo? - Preguntó tímidamente Silica - Es que la oscuridad me da miedo.

"No es justo" Se dijo en la mente Sachi "Yo también tengo miedo".

\- No hay problema Silica - contestó el chico de cabello negro.

\- Gracias Kirito san - le dijo tiernamente la chica de cabello castaño mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del espadachín - Me siento segura cuando estoy junto a ti

"Silica ha estado muy cariñosa con Kirito desde que lo vio" Pensó Sachi " Me pregunto si estará enamorada de él...". Sachi suspiro. "Soy de lo peor. No puedo ponerme celosa de cada chica que está cerca de Kirito. Sin embargo..."

Mientras se internaban más en la caverna, la oscuridad fue disminuyendo para alegría de Sachi, y el camino se hizo más espacioso y comenzó a iluminarse con antorchas colocadas en las paredes de la cueva.

Kirito fue alertado por su habilidad de rastreo y percibió un enemigo delante de él. Se trataba de un hombre lagarto de nivel 37. Pina lanzó un gruñido alertando también a su dueña del peligro.

-Prepárense – dijo Kirito mientras desenvainaba la espada de hoja negra en su espalda – El enemigo está justo enfrente de nosotros. Sachi, corre detrás de mí, y en el momento oportuno haz un cambio para atacar

-Muy bien – asintió la chica.

\- Silica, mientras Sachi y yo atacamos cuida los alrededores y sananos con pociones por favor. No tomes riesgos innecesarios.

-S-sí.

Kirito se lanzó al ataque seguido por Sachi. La windbreaker adquirió una tonalidad purpura y en ese momento El espadachín negro lanzó un veloz corte con su espada. Al principio Sachi pensó que se trataba de la habilidad "Horizontal" por la dirección del movimiento de la espada que atravesó al Lizardman hasta la mitad. Pero inmediatamente después Kirito volteo el ángulo de la espada 90° y enterró su espada más hondo en el estómago del monstruo para finalmente girar su cintura y realizar un corte vertical de abajo hacia arriba.

"Savage Fulcrum" Pensó Sachi. "Es raro que Kirito utilice esa habilidad. Es muy poderosa, pero al terminarla te deja dándole la espalda al enemigo lo cual es muy peligroso"

-¡Cambio! – Grito Sachi mientras saltaba aproximándose hacia el monstruo.

Un fulgor naranja emanaba de la espada de Sachi mientras caía hacia el monstruo. Utilizó la habilidad Slant y lanzó un corte diagonal que terminaría por eliminar al lizardman.

"Asombroso" se dijo para sí misma Silica "Ambos son muy poderosos. Yo no hubiera podido acabar sola con semejante monstruo". En ese momento Silica observó la cantidad de puntos de experiencia que había ganado por jugar en Party con Kirito y Sachi. Eran tantos los puntos que había obtenido, que ella había subido un nivel de golpe. Pero Silica no era la única sorprendida.

-Kirito…esto es...

-Sí – interrumpió el chico a Sachi – Al parecer los monstruos en esta caverna nos dan el triple de experiencia.

\- Increíble. Si seguimos avanzando... nuestro nivel…

\- …se podría incrementar más que el de los jugadores en la línea delantera- concluyó Kirito - Sin embargo no podemos confiarnos. No sabemos qué tan fuertes sean los monstruos que enfrentaremos más adelante.

Los tres aventureros continuaron recorriendo el calabazo, el cual al parecer era muy pequeño. Después de dos horas de recorrido Kirito casi tenía el mapa completo.

\- Esto es muy extraño - decía Silica que seguía sin desprenderse del chico de cabello negro- llevamos cerca de dos horas recorriendo este calabozo, pero los monstruos que hemos derrotado no se han vuelto a regenerar. Normalmente no tardan mucho tiempo en hacerlo.

\- Tienes razón - asintió Sachi quien iba tomada del otro brazo de Kirito - Será mejor que permanezcamos alertas.

\- Este...chicas - decía Kirito quien sentía calambres en sus brazos - Ya no hay oscuridad en el calabozo...Creo que ya no es necesario que me tomen del brazo.

\- Pero que dices Kirito san - replico Silica - debemos estar juntos para enfrentar cualquier amenaza

-E-es verdad - concordó Sachi - No sabemos que peligros nos aguarden.

"Pero no podré hacer nada sin los brazos libres" Pensó Kirito resignándose a la voluntad de sus amigas.

Finalmente después de caminar un largo rato llegaron a la última zona por explorar en el calabozo. Se trataba de un salón gigante con piso de mármol azul y adornado con largas cortinas aterciopeladas. En el centro de la enorme habitación había una mesa de oro y marfil y sobre esta había un gran cofre de plata.

\- Esto es una trampa - dijo secamente Kirito.

\- Pero...es la única habitación que no hemos explorado - contestó Silica - Puede que en el cofre este la recompensa por acabar el calabozo.

-Cree me Silica chan...- dijo Sachi con tono melancólico - ...No vale la pena arriesgarse. Creo que deberíamos regresar.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - hablo finalmente Kirito - Ya hemos explorado lo suficiente. Sera mejor que Regresemos en otra ocasión con más gente y mejor preparados.

Pina lanzo un gruñido alegre.

\- ¿Tú también opinas igual? Le dijo Silica a su dragón - bueno Regresemos entonces.

Los tres exploradores salieron finalmente de la cueva. No había pasado mucho cuando súbitamente la entrada de la caverna se selló completamente.

\- ¿Pero que...?

Kirito saco su espada y golpeo la entrada de la cueva que se había convertido en roca. Una pequeña ventana que decía "inmortal object" apareció.

\- Ya no podremos entrar - declaró Kirito mientras enfundaba su espada - Al parecer este calabozo solo podía completarse una sola vez.

\- Por eso es que los monstruos no se volvían a regenerar - opino Sachi - Y quizá por eso es que los monstruos daban tantos puntos de experiencia. Este calabozo debe ser alguna especie de bonus para los jugadores.

\- Entonces debimos haber entrado a la última habitación - dijo Silica - debió haber un gran botín dentro.

El rostro del espadachín negro se ensombreció.

\- Kirito san...¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Silica preocupada.

\- Era un calabozo nuevo y solo íbamos tres jugadores - dijo el espadachín - La verdad es que desde que los monstruos no se volvieron a regenerar tuve la sospecha de que era un calabozo especial. Cuando jugué en la versión beta del juego entre a un calabozo parecido y en la última habitación me encontré con un Boss que me aniquilo a mí y a 30 jugadores más. No valía la pena arriesgarse...

\- Perdona Kirito san… dije algo indebido ¿Verdad?

Kirito le sonrió a la pequeña chica que tenía una expresión triste y acaricio su cabeza.

\- No te preocupes Silica - le dijo amablemente - Esta bien. Iremos a otro calabozo donde no tomemos riesgos innecesarios

\- ¡¿Ahora eres un Beater cuidadoso?! - Exclamó una voz en la penumbra.

\- ¿Quien está ahí? - Preguntó Kirito mientras desenvainaba su espada.

Se escuchó el sonido de pasos que se acercaban cautelosamente. De entre los arboles salió una silueta que fue tomando forma conforme se aproximaba a la luz. Se trataba de un jugador. Llevaba el cabello corto y de color rojo. Usaba una armadura ligera de tonalidad escarlata. Sus vestiduras eran rojas como sus ojos. A pesar de que su aspecto era diferente, Sachi pudo reconocerlo de inmediato.

\- ¡Keita! - exclamó casi sollozando.

Una expresión de dolor y melancolía recorrió el rostro del espadachín rojo. Pero ignorando la llamada de su amiga se aproximó hacia Kirito.

-¿En verdad eres tu Keita? - pregunto Kirito sin bajar su espada.

\- Vine aquí atraído por los monstruos poderosos - continuo hablando Keita mientras señalaba a Kirito - Y lo que me vine a topar es al mayor cobarde de SAO.

\- No sé quién seas - dijo Silica molesta - pero Kirito san no es ningún cobarde.

El espadachín rojo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

\- Él es un Beater que dejó morir a sus amigos. Un cobarde en el que no se debe confiar.

\- Sí es verdad - exclamo en alto Kirito - Por mi culpa murieron nuestros amigos. Es una carga con la que tendré que vivir y trataré de expiar mi pecado de algún modo. Sin embargo... ¡Tú no tienes derecho a llamarme cobarde! ¡Tú te fuiste y abandonaste el gremio y a Sachi cuando más te necesitaba!

\- No metas a Sachi en esto - gruño Keita - No sé qué habrás hecho para ponerla de tu lado. Pero ya no puedo permitir que sigas con ella envenenando su corazón. En el pueblo no podía herirte por ser una zona segura. Pero aquí es diferente.

Keita desenvainó una espada roja de su espalda. Y avanzo sin vacilar hacia Kirito.

\- Keita no quiero pelear contigo, nada ganas con...

En ese momento Kirito esquivó un corte recto lanzado por el antiguo líder de su gremio. Sus reflejos eran buenos. Pero la velocidad de Keita era mayor de la que esperaba.

\- ¿Que pasa Beater? - Dijo burlonamente Keita - No puedes defenderte?

\- ¡Ya basta Keita! - gritó Sachi interponiéndose entre sus dos amigos- Esto no tiene ningún sentido. Por favor detente.

\- Lo lamento Sachi - dijo Keita - pero es mi deber juzgar a este mentiroso. Lo lamento pero no quiero que salgas lastimada. Por favor apártate.

-¡No lo haré! - grito Sachi con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No me dejas opción - dijo el espadachín rojo.

Keita en un movimiento veloz lanzó un dardo paralizante hacia Sachi. Kirito soltó su espada y abrazó a su amiga antes de que cayera en el suelo.

\- ¡Sachi!

\- ¡Sachi san! - gritó Silica corriendo hacia ellos.

Keita aprovechó el momento y lanzo dos dardos más hacia Silica y Pina haciéndolas caer también.

\- ¡Keita! - gritó Kirito furioso -¿Que te propones? ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo Keita - Por eso no quiero que intervenga. Ahora levanta tu espada y defiéndete. Te demostraré que no soy un cobarde como piensas. Pelearé contigo limpiamente y después te mataré.

\- Kirito...- decía Sachi débilmente - por favor no lo hagas. No pelees con él.

\- Lo lamento Sachi - dijo tristemente Kirito - Pero debo terminar con esto.

Kirito dejó suavemente a Sachi junto a Silica quien a pesar de no poder moverse no paraba de llorar.

\- Kirito san… Kirito san...

\- Tranquila Silica - le dijo el espadachín. Todo estará bien.

Kirito tomó su espada del suelo y se lanzó directamente al ataque. Keita esquivo el primer estoque de Kirito y arremetió contra él. Mientras tanto Sachi y Silica observaban el mortal encuentro sin poder hacer nada.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO. EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SERÁ NARRADO NUEVAMENTE POR KIRITO. DISCULPEN LA DEMORA. SUBIRÉ LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS CON MÁS CONSTANCIA.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI: Aflicción Carmesí**

Las espadas chocaban estrepitosamente sacando chispas en cada golpe. Keita mi antiguo líder de gremio me había desafiado a una pelea de la que no podía huir. Nunca quise que esto terminara así. Pero por más que intente disuadirlo no pude lograrlo. Mientras nosotros nos batíamos en combate, a varios metros de nosotros Sachi nos veía recostada sobre su hombro tratando de contener el llanto. Junto a ella se encontraba Silica quien no estaba menos angustiada.

La batalla no hacía más que empezar. Pero los ataques de mi oponente se intensificaban cada vez más. La desventaja en la que me encontraba, se hacía más obvia a cada segundo. Hasta el momento Keita había eludido todos y cada uno de mis ataques. Mientras que yo había recibido un corte en mi hombro y pierna izquierdos.

\- ¿Qué sucede Beater? ¿Es todo lo que tienes? - me decía Keita mientras preparaba una habilidad especial.

Tomé mi espada Windbreaker y aguardé el momento para atacar. Observé la espada de Keita y calculé la dirección de su golpe. Me moví hacia la izquierda y lancé Slant para herirlo en una de sus piernas. Keita gruño de dolor y en respuesta uso la skill Vertical para atacarme. La hoja escarlata de mi enemigo pasó cerca de mí, pero afortunadamente fui más veloz y pude esquivarlo. Sin embargo cuando me encontraba apunto de continuar la ofensiva Keita canceló el movimiento de mi espada usando Vertical Arc y me atacó nuevamente con distintos golpes de espada.

Cada vez me era más difícil atacar. Llego un momento en que simplemente me estaba defendiendo. Sabía bien que si la situación seguía así, sería cuestión de tiempo para que Keita acertara un golpe mortal.

\- ¿Ya te has dado cuenta? - dijo Keita con sorna - No te daré la cortesía de revelarte mi nivel. Así como tú hiciste. Pero te diré que he estado practicando todo este tiempo para ser más fuerte que tú. He esperado este momento por mucho tiempo Kirito...hoy se hará justicia.

\- ¡Basta ya Keita! - Imploraba Sachi con aflicción - Él no es nuestro enemigo.

\- Eso no es verdad Sachi- le replicó el espadachín rojo - Este mentiroso solo te ha estado manipulando. Sé que estarás resentida conmigo por irme. Pero debía hacerme más fuerte que este Beater para alejarte de él. Debo enfrentarlo...por ti, por Tetsuo y por los demás.

-Por favor...- imploraba Sachi - ...no más.

\- No sufras Sachi - le decía Keita - pronto se acabara...

Keita se aproximó nuevamente hacia a mí. El brillo de su espada se tornó amarillo y lanzó su brazo hacia atrás para ganar impulso. "Usará Horizontal" Pensé. Tenía que contrarrestar con otra técnica. Así que incline mi cuerpo y comencé a ejecutar la skill Vertical. Tenía que ser rápido y lanzar el corte de abajo hacia arriba para contraatacar. Pero en el momento en el que lance Vertical, Keita me rodeo. El brillo de su espada seguía activo. No se trataba de horizontal si no se otra skill de espada de una mano llamada "Meteor Break" Una habilidad de siete golpes que ataca rodeando al enemigo lanzando cortes y embestidas. Esta técnica solo se aprendía arriba del nivel 67. Y dado que yo estaba apenas en el nivel 63 era claro que mi enemigo era mucho más fuerte que yo.

\- ¡Cuidado Kirito San! - me previno Silica.

Pero fue tarde. Keita lanzo sin piedad los mortales golpes del Meteor Break. Los cortes me debilitaron pero logre eludir los siguientes ataques. Salté hacia atrás para ganar terreno y alejarme de su alcance.

\- ¡Kirito san! - gritaba Silica afligida.

\- ¡Kirito!- gritaba a su vez Sachi.

Jamás había sido herido de tal manera. Mi barra de Hit Points estaba llegando al color amarillo. Empecé a jadear y a sentir dolor intenso en mis extremidades.

\- ¡Keita! ¡Para por favor! - Lloraba Sachi - No sigas lastimando a Kirito...él es tu amigo.

\- ¡No lo es! Él nos mintió. No puedo ser amigo de alguien en quien no se puede confiar

Keita cambio su postura lanzando su brazo izquierdo a la altura del pecho. E inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, mientras que en el filo de su arma un tenue resplandor rojo emergía. Esta vez no había duda de qué técnica usaría.

\- V-vorpal Strike...- Murmuré casi para mí mismo.

Keita al parecer quería rematar el golpe definitivo. Yo levante mi espada preparándome para lo peor. Me sentí en terrible estado físico, pero no tenía más opción que seguir peleando.

-¡Kirito! - grito mi adversario - No puedo perdonar lo que hiciste. Por tu egoísmo nuestros amigos murieron...Sin embargo te dejaré vivir con una condición... Aléjate de Sachi y deja el gremio...

\- ¡Keita! - le espeté con las pocas fuerzas que tenía - Entiendo que estés enojado y respeto el duelo que llevas en tu corazón. Pero me parece hipócrita tu petición - Le dedique rápidamente una mirada a Sachi quien seguía inmóvil en el suelo - Como te había dicho anteriormente... ¡Fuiste tú quien abandonó a Sachi! Así que No tienes ningún derecho a pedir tal cosa.

\- Tu eres quien no tiene derecho a juzgarme Beater. Tú no sabes por el dolor que he pasado. Por mucho tiempo pensé en suicidarme...Pero no lo hice por Sachi. No podía dejarla contigo. Pasé por muchas penurias para volverme más poderoso. Si hubiera sido un líder fuerte mis amigos no hubieran muerto, pero ahora es diferente. Ahora puedo proteger a Sachi...

-¡Te equivocas Keita! - dijo Sachi en voz alta - Los niveles son solo números. La fuerza en este mundo no es más que una ilusión. Hay cosas más importantes que eso...

\- ¿Que dices Sachi? - replicó mi oponente- ¿Dices que Kirito puede ser más fuerte que yo? No es así. ¡Míralo! ¡Está acabado! Me estoy compadeciendo de él y le estoy perdonando la vida por ti.

\- No Keita - continuo Sachi sollozando - No conoces la verdadera fuerza de Kirito.

Sachi me miraba tiernamente y con afecto. Aquella dulce mirada renovó mi fuerza y me dio nuevos bríos. Por otro lado Keita estaba tan furioso que canceló la skill que estaba preparando, pero sin bajar su guardia. Era claro que no quería cancelar el combate. Pero las palabras de Sachi habían hecho mella en él.

\- No lo consiento - dijo el espadachín vestido de rojo - Lo lamento pero no puedo dejarte a su cargo. No fue capaz de salvar a Tetsuo, a Hideki ni a Sora. He peleado muy duro. Me he esforzado para ser más fuerte y poder protegerte Sachi...

\- Lo se Keita...- continuo hablando Sachi apesadumbrada - Tu siempre te esforzaste como líder y como amigo. Siempre nos procuraste. Pero no fue culpa de Kirito lo que paso...ni tampoco fue culpa tuya - Sachi hizo una leve pausa mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla- Por favor...deja atrás el rencor. No necesitas llevar esa carga por tu cuenta. Deja me ayudarte...por favor vuelve a ser el Keita sonriente de siempre

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la conversación fue interrumpida por un feroz rugido. Por encima de donde se encontraba la cueva una inmensa cabeza escamosa se asomó amenazante. Sus ojos color ámbar centellaban con sigilo mientras exhalaba bocanadas humeantes que formaron rápidamente una espesa neblina a nuestro alrededor. Se trataba de un enorme dragón azul. Arriba de su cabeza se podían ver sus 4 barras de HP. Se trataba de un monstruo tipo Boss casi tan poderoso como el que había enfrentado en el laberinto del piso 48. Su nombre era "Bright Zaphire Dragón"

No me explicaba cómo había podido acercarse sin que lo hubiera podido detectar, ya que Mi habilidad de rastreo siempre me advertía de la presencia de enemigos.

La enorme bestia no me dio tiempo de reflexionar. En segundos el enorme dragón bajo de la enorme roca que antes había sido la entrada del calabozo. Y sigilosamente se acercó hacia las dos chicas que yacían inmóviles en el suelo.

No había tiempo, le lance una mirada a Keita quien entendió mis pensamientos y asintió con la cabeza.

\- No te confundas - me dijo él - esta tregua es temporal.

Sin más que decir ambos corrimos a gran velocidad. Yo me moví hacia la izquierda, mientras que mi compañero lo hizo al extremo contrario. Rápidamente y sin vacilar ataqué con Vertical Square, una poderosa habilidad de 4 golpes casi verticales que rodea al enemigo y finaliza al formar un cuadrado luminoso. Al mismo tiempo Keita ataco utilizando la habilidad Meteor Break. El HP del monstruo descendió cerca de un octavo de su totalidad. Debido a los ataques el monstruo retrocedió y rugió con furia. Gracias a eso Sachi y Silica permanecieron a una distancia segura. Aprovechando la ventaja y sin darle descanso al enemigo, ataqué usando Vorpal Strike. Mi espada se clavó acertadamente en el cuello del dragón y este se retorció del dolor quedando vulnerable.

\- ¡Keita! ¡Cambio!

\- ¡No me des órdenes Beater! - grito él mientras se acercaba utilizando otro combo de espada.

Después de varios ataques coordinados el HP del dragón había descendido hasta la zona roja. La defensa del dragón era poderosa, pero gracias al trabajo en equipo que realice con Keita estábamos cerca de derrotarlo. No obstante justo en el momento en que el monstruo estaba a punto de ser aniquilado algo cambio. El cuerpo del dragón se difumino con la niebla a nuestro alrededor.

\- ¿Acabamos con él? - pregunto Keita desconcertado.

\- Aun no - aseveré – mantente alerta.

Cuando se pelea contra monstruos tipo Boss es común que conforme su HP descienda, sus patrones de ataque y habilidades también cambien. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de lo peligroso que nuestro enemigo se había vuelto.

\- ¡Kyaaahhhhhh! ¡Kirito!

\- ¡Kirito saaaan!

Miré velozmente hacia donde se encontraban Sachi y Silica, y me di cuenta que estaban siendo arrastradas por la niebla.

\- ¡Sachi! ¡Silica! - grité mientras corría hacia ellas.

Pero desgraciadamente cuando llegue ya era tarde. Ellas habían desaparecido entre la neblina, la cual ahora era más espesa y de un color azulado.

\- ¡Ahhhhh!

Voltee a ver a Keita y pude observar que estaba siendo atacado por unas humeantes garras azules que lo atacaban en todas direcciones. Corrí sin demora en su auxilio y nos colocamos espalda con espalda. De esta forma pudimos repeler los ataques fantasmales del monstruo. Pero aun no podíamos herirlo.

\- ¿Cómo acabamos con él? - Preguntó Keita asustado.

\- Ten calma. Debe haber un modo. Siempre existe alguno.

A pesar de que intentaba sonar calmado estaba muy preocupado por Sachi y por Silica. Pero si dejaba que mis pensamientos me distrajeran, jamás podría salir de esa situación. Así que me calme y respire hondo. Intenté usar mi habilidad de rastreo pero fue inútil El enemigo no aparecía en mi rango de visión. Mientras nos defendíamos de las garras humeantes a nuestro alrededor lance la skill Slant y noté algo interesante. Pude ver con claridad la garra del dragón con la luz que emitía mi espada al lanzar la habilidad de espada.

\- Keita...descubrí como podemos ver al dragón.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- La luz que emiten las espadas al lanzar una habilidad muestran la verdadera forma del dragón. Escucha voy a ser el cebo. Lanzaré la mayor cantidad de habilidades que pueda. Cuando veas al dragón elimínalo.

\- Espera eso es una locura...

Sin darle tiempo a Keita de replicar me lance a la zona más oscura y comencé a lanzar habilidades y combos con la espada. Mientras estaba ejecutando Vertical Square pude ver la silueta del dragón a mi costado izquierdo.

\- ¡Keita! ¡Ahora!

\- Ya te dije que no me des ordenes - Decía mi compañero mientras lanzaba una última habilidad de espada para destruir al monstruo.

El monstruo era poderoso. Pero la fuerza de Keita era suficiente para acabar con él. Desafortunadamente el ataque falló. Keita calculó mal la distancia debido a la poca visibilidad y sus golpes pasaron cerca del dragón sin causarle daño.

La bestia atrapó a mi amigo con una de sus garras. Los ojos del dragón brillaron y tuve un mal presentimiento. El monstruo estaba a punto de lanzar un ataque final. Yo estaba en mala posición. Pero rápidamente reaccione y me lance al ataque. Primero corte las piernas el dragón para obligarlo a soltar a Keita. Después continúe corriendo hacia su estómago. La bestia rugió, y de su hocico varias llamas se asomaban amenazantes. Si lograba efectuar aquel ataque seria el fin. Tenía que acabar con el monstruo antes de que eso sucediera.

Luchando contra la fatiga y las heridas, perpetúe mi último ataque. Lance un corte diagonal abriendo el estómago del dragón. Pero aun no era suficiente.

\- ¡Kirito! - Me decía Keita quien seguía en el suelo - No lo acabarás con una habilidad básica como Slant.

\- Lo sé - dije tranquilamente.

Durante mucho tiempo había practicado todas las sword skill que conocía. Y encontré una manera diferente de usarlas. Pude crear un nuevo combo con habilidades básicas. Después de usarlo por primera vez. Este quedo guardado en mi paleta de skills. Su nombre era...

\- ¡Midnight Thunder!

Después de usar Slant lance Horizontal, seguido de Vertical de arriba hacia abajo y luego nuevamente Vertical de abajo hacia arriba. Sentía una fuerte presión en mi mano mientras lanzaba tantas habilidades, pero no me detuve. Tenía que seguir o seria el fin. Así que empuñe mi espada con más fuerza y continúe mi ataque usando Verticl Arc, el cual me dejó en excelente posición para la lanzar el golpe final de mi mortal combo; Vertical Square.

El monstruo recibió todos y cada uno de los golpes de mi espada. Y finalmente con el último corte el monstruo desapareció en fragmentos poligonales. Y con él se fue también aquella espesa niebla. No muy lejos pude ver a Sachi y a Silica que intentaban ponerse de pie. Al parecer los efectos de la parálisis habían acabado. Instintivamente corrí hacia ellas.

\- ¡Sachi!

\- ¡Kirito!

Ambos nos abrazamos fuertemente sin decir nada más. Me hubiera quedado así por más tiempo si el ronroneo de Pina no Me hubiera vuelto a la realidad.

\- Kirito San...- decía Silica con ojos tristes - Tuve...mucho miedo. Gracias por volver a salvarme.

Sachi abrazo tiernamente a Silica.

\- Yo también tuve mucho miedo Silica chan - decía Sachi reconfortando a la pequeña chica - pero tenía fe en Kirito.

-Sí. Yo también confié en él – concluyo la domadora de dragones.

\- Kirito... Dime por qué - preguntaba Keita caminando hacia nosotros- Te convertiste en carnada para matar al dragón. ¿Cómo sabias que no te traicionaría? Incluso pudiste dejar que el dragón me matara y así te librarías de mí.

Camine hacia el espadachín rojo quien ya no emanaba el aura hostil que sentía durante nuestro combate. Puse mi mano en su hombro y le hable con franqueza.

\- Lo hice porque desde el principio, tú no tuviste intención de matarme.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Si odiaras tanto a Kirito como para matarlo - intervino Sachi - no le hubieses dejado vivir. Ni tampoco hubieras cooperado con él.

\- Hace unos momentos dijiste que nunca Confiarías en mi - hable nuevamente - Pero yo confió en ti Keita. No eres una mala persona, simplemente...tienes el corazón destrozado. Lo sé. Porque tanto Sachi como yo comprendemos tu aflicción.

La mano de Keita temblaba sin detenerse. Finalmente soltó su espada y se dejó caer de rodillas mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza tratando de evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran. Finalmente soltó su frustración lanzando un puñetazo en el suelo.

\- Yo...yo no debí irme aquel día. Debí estar con ustedes...quizá de esa manera no...

Sachi se agacho y abrazó a Keita. Y este finalmente dejo salir el llanto que había aprisionando por tanto tiempo. Silica se acercó cerca de mi mientras Sachi sostenía a Keita .

\- No comprendo muy bien que ha sido lo que ha pasado entre ustedes - me dijo Silica - pero creo que aquel chico no es tan malo como pensé.

\- Solamente no ha sabido cómo afrontar el dolor - le contesté - Hace tiempo los miembros de nuestro Gremio murieron en un laberinto en el piso 27. Yo tuve a Sachi para afrontar esa pena y ella me tenía a mí. Pero Keita...se aisló. No sé qué hubiera sido de mí si no tuviera a Sachi conmigo. No sé cómo habría podido afrontar el dolor...

Momentos más tarde salimos a la vereda por donde llegamos y Silica se despidió de nosotros quedando solo Keita, Sachi y yo.

\- Kirito - me hablo Keita - Yo...veras...lamento haberte culpado por la muerte de todos. En mi frustración busque culpables sin aceptar la responsabilidad que también me correspondía como líder...

-Keita ya te dije que...

\- Por favor déjame terminar Sachi - interrumpió Keita – Kirito, allá afuera me comporté como un niño enojado. Y tú demostraste un gran temple. Estoy seguro que en el piso 27 habrás peleado con la misma determinación con la que lo hiciste hoy. Y no estoy en posición de juzgarte. Ahora veo a que se refería Sachi con que tú tienes una fuerza grandiosa. Sé que no lo merezco. Pero no me gustaría que me guardaras rencor. Por eso...te pido perdón...

Keita me ofreció su mano y yo la estreche sonriendo con gusto. Al mismo tiempo Sachi sonrió felizmente

\- No hay nada que perdonar Keita - le respondí – Pero dime, ¿Por fin regresarás al gremio?

El rostro de Keita se ensombreció.

\- No soy digno de ser recibido nuevamente. Mis actos no fueron honorables. Y además… tengo algo que debo hacer antes...

Sachi volvió a mostrar tristeza en sus ojos.

\- Keita - Le dije - No te presiones. Solo quiero que sepas que tienes amigos con los que puedes contar. Cuando estés listo puedes regresar al gremio. Hasta entonces...no dudes en llamarnos si necesitas ayuda.

\- Gracias Kirito. Así lo haré.

Mientras veíamos como partía nuestro amigo. Sachi se abrazó de mí.

\- ¿Crees que estará bien? - Me pregunto melancólica.

\- Lo estará. Es más fuerte que yo. Y ahora su mente y su corazón empiezan a disipar el odio que había en él.

\- ¿Y crees que regresara con nosotros?

\- Ya lo ha hecho. Dije sonriendo.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII: Corazón Sincero**

_**Castillo Flotante de Aincrad, 20 de diciembre de 2023.**_

Recuerdo que aquella mañana Sachi y yo nos habíamos levantado muy temprano. El aire era fresco, pero agradable, así que decidimos tomar el desayuno al aire libre en una mesa redonda que tenía una sombrilla en medio de esta, y la cual se encontraba en el jardín. Mientras degustaba la deliciosa comida hecha por mi amiga, me percaté de que ella me estaba observando mientras sonreía. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron ella avergonzada miro hacia otro lado. En ese instante mi corazón se aceleró y vino a mi mente el recuerdo de cuando tropezamos en nuestra visita al pueblo Luxor en el piso 36. Aquella ocasión nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca y estuve a punto de robarle un beso a Sachi. Durante un tiempo me sentí avergonzado por haber tenido aquel pensamiento. Pero después ese sentir se convirtió en un anhelo que siguió floreciendo. No sé en qué momento fue que me enamoré de ella. Aunque es posible que siempre lo haya estado, pero no me atrevía a reconocerlo.

Recuerdo que desde que ingrese al gremio, Sachi siempre fue amable conmigo y aunque ella siempre me pareció muy bonita, nunca la pretendí en el sentido romántico. Siempre la trate como una amiga y compañera. Y a su vez ella me demostró gran afecto. Pero para ser honesto jamás había pensado que yo le pudiese gustar a Sachi, ya que nunca he tenido suerte con las chicas. Me considero un poco desafortunado en ese aspecto.

Aun así no dejaba de preguntarme si ella sentía lo mismo que yo. Es verdad que algunas veces se había puesto celosa de Asuna o de Silica. Pero podría ser que solo sintiera celos como amiga. En el mundo real yo no era alguien muy sociable y mucho menos con las mujeres. No tenía la suficiente experiencia para saber si yo le gustaba a alguien. Así que por más que pensara en el asunto no lograba llegar a ninguna conclusión.

Aquellas reflexiones únicamente me daban pesar y dolor de cabeza. No podía seguir así. Tenía que confesarle a Sachi mis sentimientos y saber de una vez por todas si también era correspondido. Así que me decidí a solucionarlo de alguna manera. Quería hacerlo de modo correcto así que tenía que pedir consejo a alguien. Pero por el momento mi confesión debía esperar. Ya que ese día Sachi y yo teníamos algo importante que hacer.

-¿Qué tal está el desayuno Kirito? - preguntó tímidamente Sachi.

-E-esta delicioso - contesté saliendo de mis profundos pensamientos - La verdad es que has mejorado día con día. De hecho no he probado mejor comida en todo Aincrad.

Sachi infló las mejillas y me miró seria.

-Mentiroso- Me reprochó en un tono dulce y a la vez severo - Escuché que probaste la comida hecha por Asuna y que no parabas de decir que estuvo deliciosa.

-¿C-cómo sabes eso? - pregunté.

\- El novio de Freya es miembro del Gremio de Asuna. En cierta ocasión cuando la subcomandante platicaba con una amiga, él escucho cuando Asuna se jacto de que tu quedaste extasiado por su comida.

-B-bueno es cierto que su comida era muy sabrosa. Pero definitivamente la tuya es la mejor Sachi.

-¿En verdad? - Dijo ella contenta.

-Así es. - contesté - Me siento privilegiado de poder probar tus suculentos platillos.

\- No lo estarás diciendo solo para complacerme ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no - dije un poco nervioso.

\- ¿De verdad? - Dijo mientras se reclinaba hacia mí acercando su rostro al mío.

-P-por supuesto que no Sachi. Yo jamás te mentiría.

Ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro con una gran sonrisa.

\- Muy bien. Te creo. - dijo ella.

Habría deseado que aquel momento durara por siempre. Pero ese era el día en el que iríamos a unirnos al grupo delantero. Ya se había despejado el camino hasta el calabozo del piso 65. Todos ellos estaban luchando para liberarnos de esa realidad. Sachi y yo no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Habíamos entrenado bastante para poder hacer también nuestra parte. Además ella y yo prometimos terminar este juego juntos. Debíamos hacerlo para evitar que más gente muriera como nuestros compañeros.

Después de desayunar Sachi y yo nos preparamos para salir. Yo me vestí con mi Blackwyrm Coat. El cual era un abrigo de piel de color negro con un alto nivel de resistencia. Fue hecho a partir del ítem que gané contra el "Night Shadow Dragon" en el piso 48. Y fue confeccionado por una experta costurera llamada Ashley, la cual era amiga de Freya. También en mi espalda portaba la que se convertiría en mi espada favorita, la poderosa _Elucidator_. Sachi por su parte vestía una armadura ligera de color azul y bordes plateados llamada Zaphire Diamond Cloth. También fue confeccionada por Ashley con el ítem que ganamos al derrotar al "Bright Zaphire Dragon".

Cuando estuvimos listos, salimos de nuestra cabaña y caminamos hacia la villa Terul y usamos el portal para transportarnos al piso 65. Fue así que llegamos a la ciudad Eolios .No era un lugar muy lindo en verdad. Por donde quiera que miraras, todos los edificios estaban en ruinas. Solo había uno a las afueras del pueblo que estaba intacto, parecía ser una especie de antiguo monasterio y estaba siendo usado por el grupo delantero como base de operaciones ya que estaba muy cerca de la entrada del calabozo.

Sachi y yo ingresamos al tétrico campamento sin demora. Una vez dentro busqué a un chico llamado Guff. Era quien hacia el registro de los gremios para ingresar al grupo delantero. Sin embargo antes de encontrarlo a él alguien más nos encontró a nosotros.

-Vaya pensé que nunca llegarías espadachín negro.

Sachi y yo volteamos al mismo tiempo para ver de quien era esa voz. Y se trataba nada menos que de la subcomandante del Gremio Knights of Blood.

-Hola Asuna - saludé tranquilamente - Escuché que han podido encontrar la sala del Boss. Nuestro gremio ha venido a ayudar.

\- Nos serás de gran ayuda Kirito - dijo la subcomandante. Después desvió la mirada hacia mi compañera - Hola Sachi. Puedes sentirte cómoda aquí en el campamento, puedes comer y beber lo que gustes mientras aguardas a que regresemos.

Sachi frunció el ceño.

-Disculpe subcomandante, pero he venido a pelear a lado de Kirito - dijo mi compañera con decisión

-Así es - dije respaldándola - ella también es parte de mi gremio y ha venido a ayudar.

La subcomandante tomo un semblante serio y se dirigió con firmeza hacia Sachi.

\- Te agradezco la disposición - le dijo la chica de cabello castaño - Pero esto es cosa seria. He escuchado informes de otros gremios con los que han hecho party en el pasado, y por lo que sé tú siempre te quedabas en la retaguardia. Me parece que no cuentas con la suficiente experiencia para estar luchando en las líneas frontales. No creo poder confiar mi vida o la de mis compañeros en tus manos. Prefiero no tomar ese riesgo.

\- En otras palabras crees que solo seré un estorbo ¿No es así?

\- No tergiverses lo que digo Sachi. Es por tu propio bien y el de los demás. Escucha... - el tono de Asuna se suavizó - Hace poco me enteré de lo que le ocurrió a su gremio hace algunos meses, y en verdad siento su perdida - Asuna me dedicó una mirada triste antes de volver a dirigirse a Sachi - Tú y Kirito han pasado por una experiencia terrible y saben mejor que nadie el riesgo que corremos al jugar en este juego. Desconozco la razón por la que quieres luchar, pero no desperdicies esta segunda oportunidad que se te ha dado para vivir. Déjanos esto a nosotros.

Estuve a punto de intervenir. Pero Sachi me detuvo suavemente con su mano.

-Agradezco su amabilidad subcomandante - dijo. Mi amiga - pero he pasado por mucho para poder llegar hasta aquí. Y no pienso ceder en este asunto. Si no puedo hacerme entender con palabras entonces lo haré con las espadas.

Después de decir esto Sachi tecleo su menú y lanzó un desafío abiertamente hacia la chica de cabello castaño. En aquel momento todos los presentes prestaron su atención hacia nosotros. El ruido se apaciguó y únicamente se escuchaban murmullos.

Por lo que me contó Agil alguna vez, solo 15 personas en todo SAO se habían atrevido a lanzar un desafío hacia Asuna, y 14 de ellos perdieron lastimeramente. El único jugador que había logrado derrotarla era el mismísimo comandante de Knights of Blood; Heathcliff. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Asuna sintiendo la presión del momento terminara aceptando el desafío.

-Bien - gruño Asuna - Si no entiendes por las buenas entonces lo haremos a tu manera. Pero vayamos afuera.

Salimos caminando lentamente del monasterio junto con una gran muchedumbre a nuestras espaldas que esperaba ver de cerca el duelo. Yo estaba atónito. Jamás imagine que Sachi se atreviera a retar a Asuna.

-Oye Sachi... - le dije mientras caminábamos fuera del edificio - ¿Estas segura de esto? Yo podría tratar de disuadir a la subcomandante.

\- No es necesario Kirito - Me contestó Sachi - Yo ganaré esta batalla.

Viendo que no lograría nada la deje hacer y le brinde mi apoyo. La verdad es que no sabía quién ganaría. Conocía la fuerza de ambas guerreras, y estaba seguro que su nivel era muy similar. Era difícil determinar quién ganaría.

Finalmente después de caminar un poco llegamos al patio trasero del monasterio. Asuna y Sachi estaban de pie, una frente a la otra. La gente gritaba abiertamente con emoción.

-Muy bien. Elige tu arma - Le dijo Asuna a su oponente mientras ella sacaba su elegante espada llamada _Lambent Light_.

Sachi tecleo la pantalla de su menú y seleccionó su arma. En instantes apareció digitalizándose una portentosa espada de color azul cielo. El nombre de la espada era _Cyan Thunder_. Era casi tan larga como mi espada _Elucidator_, pero un poco más delgada. La empuñadura estaba adornada con un brillante zafiro. A primera vista parecería que se trataba de una espada de estoque como la de Asuna, pero en realidad se trataba de una espada larga de una mano. Esta arma fue forjada por la herrera Lizbeth al igual que mi otra espada_ Dark Repulsor_. Finalmente en el brazo izquierdo de mi compañera apareció un escudo de forma exagonal. Al igual que la armadura de Sachi era de color azul con bordes plateados.

Cuando ambas contendientes estuvieron armadas y listas esperaron la cuenta regresiva de 60 segundos del reloj para comenzar el duelo. Para los combates de este tipo, el tiempo máximo era de 7 minutos. Asuna al ser la jugadora desafiada podía elegir el tiempo límite del combate. Ella cronómetro el reloj a 3 minutos únicamente. Agil también me platicó que Asuna solía usar el mismo tiempo en todos sus combates. Pero ningún oponente duró más de 45 segundos contra ella. A excepción de Heathcliff. Durante el tiempo que durara el combate los jugadores perderían HP hasta llegar a la mitad para evitar muertes. Este era un sistema obligatorio implantado por Sword Art Online. Así que la primera de ellas cuya barra de HP llegara a nivel amarillo sería la que perdería.

Los segundos parecían eternos, pero finalmente el reloj terminó su cuenta regresiva y el duelo comenzó. La primera en atacar fue Asuna. Ella se abalanzó sobre Sachi con una rapidez extraordinaria desplegando un fulgor esmeralda proveniente de su espada. La subcomandante había usado la habilidad de espada "Rolling Star" La cual era una habilidad de estoque que envestía al rival con una gran fuerza y rapidez. Era muy similar a la habilidad de espada larga "Vorpal Strike", pero en comparación era más rápida y no necesita tiempo de enfriamiento después de usarla. Sachi permaneció tranquila y calculó a la perfección el golpe de la Subcomandante evitando el golpe con su escudo mientras giraba en círculo preparando el contraataque contra Asuna. La espada de mi compañera adquirió un brillo azul dejando caer la hoja en línea recta. Se trataba de la habilidad de espada "Vertical". La subcomandante parecía bastante sorprendida mientras recibía el inminente golpe de Sachi recibiendo un daño considerable. Pero eso no la hizo retroceder. Con la rapidez que la caracterizaba, la subcomandante se recuperó y volvió a atacar nuevamente. La espada de Asuna brillo con un color ámbar y lanzó una puñalada de gran velocidad hacia Sachi hiriéndola en una de las piernas. Aquella habilidad se llamaba "Lineal". Y era casi ineludible estando a corta distancia. A partir de ese momento Asuna siguió lanzando rápidas estocadas que Sachi apenas podía eludir.

El reloj marcaba 40 segundos desde el inicio del duelo y las barras de HP de ambas estaban cerca del 80%. Al parecer la subcomandante dominaba el combate. Pero en un instante la espada de Sachi brilló nuevamente y contraatacó con la habilidad "Vertical Square". Tan solo atinó uno de los 4 golpes de esa combinación, pero fue suficiente para romper el ritmo de su oponente. Sin demora Sachi continuó su ataque con otra combinación de 4 golpes; "Horizontal Square". Al ser la espada de mi compañera más larga que la de Asuna, ella podía pelear a una distancia más segura. Asuna devolvía los golpes, pero sin lograr herir a Sachi, ya que debido a la distancia su espada no lograba llegar hasta donde se encontraba mi amiga. Los que vimos ese duelo aquel día presenciamos un combate espectacular. Las espadas chocaban estrepitosamente dejando destellos de luz a su paso. Tanto una como la otra desplegaban habilidades de espada de alto nivel. Nadie dominaba la pelea. Era un ir y venir.

El reloj siguió corriendo. Habían pasado cerca de los dos minutos y aun no se definía un ganador. Ambas contendientes eran muy veloces e incansables. La subcomandante se estaba impacientando. Y en un instante de descuido Asuna quedó vulnerable después de fallar al lanzar la habilidad "Flash Penetrator". Sachi aprovecho la oportunidad y activo la habilidad de espada "Slant", sin embargo fue detenido por el estoque de Asuna en el último segundo. Pero el ataque de Sachi no se quedó ahí. El brillo de su espada continuaba activo. E instantes después reanudó su ataque usando "Horizontal". Asuna repelió nuevamente el ataque pero quedó totalmente vulnerable. Con su espada brillando todavía Sachi finalizó su combo usando "Vertical". El cual golpeó de lleno en el hombro izquierdo de Asuna. La barra de HP de la subcomandante cayó hasta 65%. Sachi había usado "Conect Skill". Una habilidad que descubrí entrenando y que ella había dominado tan solo viéndome. Asuna se incorporó con velocidad casi sobrehumana y atacó a Sachi con una estocada tan poderosa que destruyó el escudo de Sachi y la golpeó en el estómago. El HP de Sachi descendió drásticamente hasta el 55%. Solo le faltaba un golpe para perder. Y Asuna lo sabía por eso sin desaprovechar la oportunidad volvió a atacar. Sachi se preparó para el contraataque, pero la pelea fue detenida súbitamente por una potente voz.

-¡Basta! - Dijo la voz resonando por todo el lugar. Todos los presentes volteamos a ver de dónde provenía la voz y vimos una silueta alta y gallarda. Vestía una armadura roja y brillante. Tenía el cabello largo y trenzado en una cola. Se trataba del Comandante de Knights of Blood. A quién se decía era el jugador más fuerte de SAO; Heathcliff.

\- Subcomandante - le dijo el caballero de rojo a Asuna - ¿Me puede explicar que está sucediendo aquí?

La guerrera de cabello castaño guardó su arma y se dirigió a Heathcliff saludando con una ligera reverencia.

-Comandante se trata únicamente de un ejercicio para determinar la fuerza de alguien que quiere ingresar en las líneas delanteras. Lamento que esto se haya convertido en un ruidoso espectáculo.

El semblante del Comandante seguía serio e inflexible. Pero después de unos segundos habló.

-Ya veo - dijo secamente - ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha ido la evaluación? ¿Aprobó la aspirante?

Asuna miró a Sachi sin mostrar ninguna expresión. Después dirigió sus ojos hacia Heaffcliff.

\- Por supuesto. Nos será de gran ayuda.

-Excelente. Ahora acompáñame. En una hora comenzará la reunión para preparar la batalla contra el Boss de este piso.

Dicho esto Asuna caminó hacia el comandante. Luego de que ambos se retiran la tensión desapareció y todos los presentes de dispersaron. Yo caminé hacia Sachi.

\- Estuviste espectacular.

Ella bajo la vista apenada.

\- Te lo agradezco Kirito. Pero realmente no estuve del todo bien. Es probable que hubiera perdido si Asuna hubiera lanzado su último ataque.

\- Eso no se sabe con certeza Sachi. Tu también preparabas un contraataque - le dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro - La verdad estoy orgulloso de ti. Has crecido mucho en poco tiempo. Ya no eres más la chica que vivía con miedo. Y además te has vuelto muy fuerte. Hoy te has medido con una de las jugadoras más fuertes de todo SAO. Me siento feliz de que me llames compañero.

Sachi se ruborizó un poco y me tomo del brazo.

\- Esa pelea fue fenomenal - dijo una voz detrás de nosotros.

Voltee la vista y vi a una chica de cabello y ojos rosas vestida con un uniforme de color rojo.

-Hola Liz – le dije a la herrera - ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

-Bueno vine a dar mantenimiento al equipamiento de Asuna, pero no sabía que iba a atestiguar una batalla épica. Estuviste genial Sachi

-Gracias Liz – dijo mi compañera – La espada que forjaste para mí funciona de maravilla.

-¿Verdad que sí? – Dijo con orgullo la chica de cabello rosa – Aunque nunca imaginé que dos de las espadas más fuertes que forjé se enfrentarían.

-Al menos resistieron más que la espada que probamos contra mi Elucidator.

-¡Ki-ri-to! – Respondió Liz frunciendo el ceño y pellizcando mi mejilla – Esa espada era única, y por culpa tuya se rompió. Si sigues recordándomelo te aumentaré la tarifa cuando vayas a pedir mantenimiento a tus espadas.

-Oye Liz espera – dije preocupado – es solo una broma.

-Jejejeje – rió Sachi.

-No sé cómo aguantas vivir con alguien como él – le dijo Liz a Sachi.

-Bueno, puede ser lindo a veces.

Después de platicar largo rato tres jugadoras se acercaron a Sachi.

-Oye, ¿Tú peleaste contra la subcomandante verdad? ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo una de las chicas.

-Me…me llamo Sachi- contestó mi amiga.

-¿Oye me puedes dar tu autógrafo? – dijo otra de ellas

-Pues...

-Tu cabello me encanta ¿Dónde conseguiste esos pendientes? – dijo la tercera.

-Pues yo…

Mientras las fans de Sachi la bombardeaban con toda clase de preguntas, Liz se acercó a mí y en tono suave me habló.

\- Aquella ocasión cundo le di su espada a Sachi, no pudimos hablar mucho. Pero ahora que la conocí un poco más veo que es una chica muy dulce.

-Así es - le contesté.

-En verdad es una chica amable y fuerte. Ahora puedo ver porque estás enamorado de ella.

-Liz... Yo...

Hace un mes conocí a Liz. Después de buscarla por mucho tiempo escuche que se habia establecido en una cabaña con un molino en el piso 48. Ella y yo nos aventuramos al piso 55 para conseguir material para las espadas de Sachi y la mía. Durante ese épico viaje vivimos muchas aventuras y nos hicimos buenos amigos. O al menos eso fue lo que yo creí. No me di cuenta que en Liz otros sentimientos habían aflorado. Desafortunadamente no pude corresponderlos. Y aunque al final Liz y yo nos hemos hecho muy cercanos, es complicado para mí hablar de mis sentimientos con ella.

\- No me veas con esa cara Kirito. Habíamos acordado que "eso" no se interpondría en nuestra amistad cierto?

-Lo lamento.

-No te disculpes. Mejor dime ¿Ya son novios?

\- No aún no he...

\- ¿Y qué estas esperando Kirito? - me replicó.

\- Sinceramente no sé cómo declarármele. Yo no suelo ser bueno en estos temas.

-No es una ciencia Kirito. Tan solo dile lo que sientes.

-Quizá tengas razón. Creo que lo estoy pensando demasiado.

-Bueno, pero no tardes demasiado o yo le diré a Sachi lo que sientes.

\- Esta bien lo haré. Pero no hagas nada raro por favor.

Después de que Sachi al fin dejó satisfechas a sus fans, los tres reanudamos nuestra conversación por un rato más hasta que comenzó la reunión para la batalla del jefe del piso 65. Realmente no hubo algo sobresaliente que destacar de esa batalla. El liderazgo de Asuna y Heatcliff nos llevó a una victoria segura sin ninguna baja. Sachi se desempeñó estupendamente. Nuestro trabajo en equipo fue impecable. Al parecer toda a preparación que tuvimos rindió sus frutos Para el ocaso Sachi y yo nos retiramos exhaustos a nuestro hogar. Yo le sugerí ir al piso 47 en vez de regresar inmediatamente al piso 23. Sachi aceptó gustosa.

Cuando llegamos a aquel lugar nos encontramos totalmente rodeado de flores de todos los colores y tipos. Esa era la razón por la cual también se le conocía al piso 47 como el jardín de las flores. El atardecer junto lago Anticuss era precioso, pero en aquel piso repleto de flores parecía realmente mágico. Después de admirar el hermoso paisaje, Sachi y yo caminamos por la vereda que llevaba a la ciudad Floria. Y esta vez antes de que ella me tomar del brazo como siempre solía hacerlo, yo me adelante y la tomé de la mano. Sachi se sorprendió un poco, pero entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Cuando hubimos caminado bastante me detuve lentamente.

-¿Ocurre algo Kirito? – Me preguntó preocupada mi amiga.

-Sachi. Hay algo que acongoja mi corazón. Es como una espina clavada que me atormenta día a día. Como la espina de una hermosa flor que ha anidado en mi corazón.

Sachi me miro preocupada.

-¿De qué se trata Kirito? – Me preguntó ella - ¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho acerca de esto? Y ¿Por qué dices que algo que te causa sufrimiento es tan hermoso como una flor?

Yo acaricié la mano de Sachi con gentileza y la miré a los ojos mientras acariciaba el cabello de su frente.

-Esa rosa de la que te hablo es la más preciosa. No hay en este jardín alguna que se le compare. Es una flor que me ha dado tanta dicha y felicidad, que tengo miedo de perderla. Ya que sin ella mi corazón está vacío.

-No entiendo del todo Kirito. Por favor habla claro.

-Sachi. La flor de la que te hablo eres tú.

-¿Yo? – Dijo Sachi Consternada.

-Así es Sachi. Tú eres la flor que ocupa mi corazón. Lo que quiero decirte Sachi es….que yo te amo. Y no hablo de amistad. Yo estoy enamorado de ti. La razón por la que me aflijo es porque no sé si mi amor será correspondido y no quiero perderte por eso Sachi. Disculpa que te lo diga repentinamente. Pero no podía soportarlo más. Tenías que saber que estoy enamorado de ti.

-Kirito…- susurró Sachi mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Ella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y aproximó sus labios a los míos. No sé qué tan fieles eran las sensaciones en Sword Art Online con respecto a la realidad. Pero aquel primer beso fue la sensación más maravillosa que haya tenido jamás. Fue un beso que quedo grabado en mi memoria.

Sachi y yo nos abrazamos, y seguimos besándonos junto a las flores como únicos testigos de nuestro amor, hasta que las estrellas comenzaron a salir.

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
